NBA Anime
by VanThomas
Summary: Miroku is visited by an old friend and by seeing her Miroku almost loses his life see how he contemplates and makes a great comeback from a near death experience in the later chapters.


NBA: Anime

Chapter 1: A New Season

The Cleveland Cavaliers and Los Angeles Lakers met in the 2010 NBA Finals and the Lakers survived a grueling 7 game series against the Cavaliers led by the best trio in the NBA Aang Johnson, Inuyasha Jones, and Van Thomas and the Lakers led by the best player in the game Son Gohan and his brother Son Goten this is Gohan's 5th NBA Championship ring in the last 7 years when Gohan first came into the NBA he was a 17 year old kid who had a lot of potential and people were wondering where he came from and it shocked everybody when they found out that he is the son of the greatest basketball player to ever play in the NBA Son Goku he learned quickly its not who you are but who you know he was learning on the fly how to be a team player and not just a player Goku was going for his 9th championship ring when Gohan first appeared in the NBA the two battled two times that year both defeating each other in there home towns Gohan had a team high 45 points in L.A. and Goku had a team high 46 points in Chicago even in a interview with Inuyasha who said while talking to Stuart Scott that Gohan is the best player in the NBA. This is Stuart Scott with the 21 year old phenom Inuyasha Jones of the Cleveland Cavaliers you lost to the Los Angeles Lakers this year and you were not upset when this happened why was that Stuart said I wasn't upset because we went toe to toe with the Lakers it took the whole seven games not just four or five but the whole seven so there is nothing to be upset about Inuyasha said you, Aang, and Van are the best trio in the NBA and all three of you are not even 25 yet you are 21, Aang is 20, and Van is also 21 you three have a great future in Cleveland Stuart said you forgetting the three point marksmen Sokka Waters and Miroku Washington and our best perimeter defender Zuko Blaze shout out to the team Inuyasha said people said when you first came into the NBA that you didn't have a jumper or you didn't play defense at all what has been your first priority this year besides winning Stuart said that is a good question I improved everything this year just like everyone else on this team we all have a role on this team and I believe that we all take to that task at a incredible rate when we were all together our first year last year we all decided to take a task and it was defensive stopper, shooter, rebounder, all-around player, and team captain at first I took defensive stopper but Zuko said he would take that task, Miroku and Sokka took the shooter tasks, Aang and myself took all-around players and Van took rebounder and he didn't want to become the team captain but we insisted that he becomes the team captain Inuyasha said as you know people have been asking the question who's the best all-around player in the NBA is it Inuyasha Jones or is it Son Gohan who do you think you or Gohan Stuart said I think its Son Gohan because he's been incredible if I had to play against anyone it would be Son Gohan and if it wasn't him it would be my teammate Aang Johnson or it would be Yusuke Urameshi Inuyasha said you and the others have played with or against each other over the course of your pre teen years to now and you've always played with Aang you two were inseparable and now you two are playing the best in your early careers where did this connection actually spark Stuart said back when we were playing at Akron University AAU teams and we just clicked we played for the same high school and college and now with Sokka, Zuko, and Miroku Inuyasha said where did Van come into play Stuart said in college we played against him in high school but we played in the same college and we've been cool ever since Inuyasha said Inuyasha tell me about the team from yourself to the others Stuart said Sokka Waters a deadly three point marksmen and a better defender and probably the funniest person in the NBA, Zuko Blaze a proven scorer and a offensive player's nightmare before he came here he was Boston's best scorer at 27 a game and 4 steals a game as well, Miroku Washington another deadly three point shooter and a terrific rebounding forward at 13 a game, Aang Johnson the best point guard in the game today he averages 24 points, 2 steals and 14 assists a game, Inuyasha Jones probably the best all-around player in the NBA today averaged 29 points, 8 rebounds, 3 steals and 9 assists and has become a better defender over the course of his short stellar NBA career, Van Thomas the best center in the game today averaging 31 points, 16 rebounds, 6 assists, and 4 blocks and Bruce Belton the man that brought us all together he installed the fundamental style of basketball and we've gotten a lot better because of it Inuyasha said now you got the opportunity to face Son Goku when you was a rookie what has he taught you Stuart said usually it's the same with Goku and Gohan from my point of view they've helped me out to understand the game outside the Cavaliers both of them have told me to not think of what you can become and just play that is what Gohan told me Inuyasha said who does the speeches for the team before and after the games Stuart said believe it or not Sokka does he may be funny but he gets serious in a second especially if it's a pivotal game for us in the season or in the playoffs Inuyasha said people always look at you as being the face of the NBA do you think you're the face of the association Stuart said no I'm not people who were the face of the NBA all won the championships so when I get the chance to win I probably will be the face of the NBA Inuyasha said you grew up without your father and your mother died when you were 16 and you were living with Sokka and Aang during this ordeal has that helped you during your time in the NBA Stuart said yes because without God and my mother and my teammates I don't know where I would be I never tried to do things I know I wasn't supposed to do growing up and I've kept that in mind Inuyasha said who

is the x-factor on the team Stuart said Aang is Inuyasha said really that is a shocker Stuart said because he keeps our spirits to a level of where we know that we can win games and he is the floor general and he's proven himself like the rest of us that he can be counted on in the tight situations in a ball game Inuyasha said it was nice speaking to you Inuyasha hopefully I'll be talking to you again in the near future Stuart said thank you for having me here I've always enjoyed this Inuyasha said. Inuyasha has been the Cavaliers best all around player since entering the league as an 18 year phenom the only player to average 26 points, 8 rebounds, and 9 assists in his first 3 seasons has been Son Goku the Cavaliers will face the Detroit Pistons on opening night October 26th on TNT Stuart Scott said a few days past and things were about to shake up on the Cavaliers both positive and negative. We have breaking news from ESPNews the Cleveland Cavaliers has signed 6 time All Star Trunks Briefs he led the Houston Rockets in scoring and rebounds at 26 points and 11 rebounds and he knew that Houston had to let him go based on what he did for the team he gave it his all and with him being 23 years old his future is still bright as he adds a new chapter to his young stellar career Scott Van Pelt said and a few weeks later the NBA world and the world in general was shocked as an NBA legend decided to make his return to the NBA. This news just in from SportsCenter the Los Angeles Lakers has signed probably the greatest player in NBA history Son Goku to a three year deal worth 35 million dollars Goku decided last week he was going to return to play alongside his two sons Son Goten and Son Gohan during his career with the Chicago Bulls Goku averaged 37 points, 10 assists, and 10 rebounds during his 14 year stint with the Bulls we take you to the Los Angeles Lakers news conference as Son Goku along with Son Goten and Son Gohan to welcome him back to the NBA Stuart Scott said. Hello and welcome to the Los Angeles Lakers news conference we will be taking questions at this time Mitch Kupchak said before the questions I want to say I am glad to be back in the NBA this organization has given me another chance and I will continue to play until my body or my family says so Goku said meanwhile the Cavaliers were watching and hearing the conference I think this is a good idea for the NBA no forget good this is great Sokka said I agree with this too Zuko said I only see this as another way to show the world that we can have a great season again Inuyasha said please Inuyasha you just want to get at Goku for what he did to you before he retired Van said that too but I respect him just like how he respects me Inuyasha said what do you think about this move Trunks Sokka said there is nothing to think about he made his decision to come back Trunks said. During your career in the NBA people never looked at how well you were a passer and a defender they only looked at the way you score the ball is that the only thing you can do now that you are older a reporter said I can still do the same things I was doing before I retired it was that I needed to let the rest of the team get involved I was never a selfish player I have never looked off my teammates for myself and that is why I am back in the NBA Goku said but you already have 9 NBA championship rings what else is there to prove a reporter said nothing just that I love the game of basketball Goku said you've decided to make your own pair of shoes for this occasion what are they called a reporter said the Son Trio the one of a kind pair I've decided to give all of you a free pair and we will be wearing these the entire NBA season Goku said so let me get this straight he switched from black and red to yellow and purple this is weird Toph said not too weird though I saw this coming anyway Van said how Aang said he's always been that type of guy he is a very gentle person and he is grateful I expected this because he respects everyone he's around Van said maybe we should do the same Sokka said I don't think that's a good idea Katara said what they can do it Sokka said well lets see why they are a family I mean we are too but that is the legendary Son family come on now Zuko said he has a point there its Goku, Gohan, and Goten I mean they have a team but so do we and that is why we can't do that Van said so what you are saying here is that we don't have a trio Inuyasha said we do but we don't it varies Miroku said either way guys the LA Lakers are going to be in our way the whole season we are going to be pulling and fighting our way for the best record in the NBA all we need to do is stay together and show the world why we deserve to be named champions Sokka said you put it plain as ever Sokka Aang said the one thing that I am looking forward to is to play against the new talent in the NBA this upcoming season Goku said as Goku, Gohan, and Goten held there Lakers jerseys Goten had the number 13, Gohan had the number 24, and Goku had 23 as the Cavaliers look on as they now know that there season has just gotten more interesting the season opener was upon the Cleveland Cavaliers as they were home to face the Detroit Pistons. As we see Inuyasha and Aang coming into the arena here in the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio I am Fred Mccleod and alongside me is Mr. Cavalier Austin Carr as we are set for the season opener against the Detroit Pistons Fred said it is good to see the team still intact because of the year they had they think they can go back to the NBA Finals and become world champions Austin said as we take it to the PA announcer Ahmad Cleveland are you ready I can't hear you I said Cleveland ARE YOU READY well stand up and get on your feet for your CLEVELAND CAVALIERS starting at Shooting Guard from the university of Ohio State number 13 Sokka Waters, starting at Small Forward from the university of Kentucky number 32 Zuko "Fire" Blaze, starting at Point Guard from the university of Akron number 1 Aang Johnson, starting at Power Forward from the university of Akron number 23 Inuyasha "Demon Kid" Jones, and starting at Center from the university of Akron number 35 the captain "V" Van Thomas and the head coach of the Cleveland Cavaliers Bruce Belton. The first introduction of the year for the Cavaliers as we see the newest Cavalier Trunks Briefs he said that he would do whatever it takes to win a championship and that means sitting on the bench he was one of the best scorers and rebounding players in the game Fred said I believe that he wants to play but he knows that he has a team that can play like a team instead of him having to do everything for the team Trunks knows that his averages will be down but if it gets him a ring he will be good Austin said as Van Thomas and Jerry Henderson another 7 footer is about to jump and Van won the tip Inuyasha passes it to Aang as he sets up the offense he passes it to Van who gets double teamed and that left Sokka opened for the three and its good 3-0 early Cavaliers Fred said Van knew he was going to be double teamed and he passes it to the marksmen Sokka for three deep in the Q Austin said as Larry Gomes brings the ball up court  
and Aang is playing terrific defense on Gomes and he forces him into a turnover Aang attacks the basket and slams it down on Gomes for the traditional three point play what an explosive play by Aang Fred said Aang has become a better defender in the NBA in each of his 3 years and this has been a great thing for Aang as he has become more and more of a pure point guard Austin said last year Aang was a 91 percent free throw shooter as he knocks it down 6-0 Cleveland with 10:50 left in the first quarter Larry brings the ball up again and he passes it to Eric Anderson Zuko is defending him and Zuko is not giving him any space as he forces him into another turnover he pushes the ball and he throws an alley oop to Inuyasha what a play by Zuko as the Pistons takes a time out what great play by the Cavaliers Fred said Zuko with the great defense and another steal and he throws a perfect pass to Inuyasha for an alley oop as Inuyasha throws the hammer down Austin said nice going ya'll just keep it up we'll run them out of the gym alright now bring it in win on three one, two, three win Bruce said and the team said as the Cavaliers retake the court after what happened last year the mood has changed within the Cavaliers as to say hey we can get back there we just need to stay the same way we were when we got there what will be the reason why they can get back there AC Fred said the reason why the Cavaliers will get back to the Finals is that they are a team that knows one another you don't have that with most teams in the NBA but only the Los Angeles Lakers and they won the championship for a reason and that was a team effort Austin said as Larry Gomes brings the ball up court he passes it to there big man Jerry Henderson he backs down Van he uses a left hand hook and misses and Van grabs the rebound Van is a two time rebounding champion and that is what he loves to do first and that is to play defense Van is the one of the best if not the best post defender in the NBA as Sokka passes it to Van he backs down Jerry and uses a right hook and it goes in this Cavalier team has no signs of slowing down Fred said. The Cavaliers have defeated the Pistons 120 to 89 the high point man for this game was Sokka Waters as he hit a NBA high already with 8 three pointers as he racked up 40 points tonight see you next time Cavalier fans as the Cavaliers will face off against the Sacramento Kings Fred said. As the Cleveland Cavaliers start there season they know that a long road awaits them as they try to head back to the NBA Finals with the first game done they have 81 more to go in order to realize there dream can they do it or will it be another year of empty dreams the Cavaliers including there head coach Bruce Belton will not let that happen see what happens next time as the journey begins on NBA: Anime.

On the next episode of NBA: Anime the Cavaliers has been on a tear winning 25 of there first 31 games and has all the reason to be number one in the Eastern Conference and in the NBA and that is where the match up of the century has met up to this one game the Cleveland Cavaliers Vs the Los Angeles Lakers it will be a field day for the teams before the game even starts can the two teams get through the mayhem see next time on NBA: Anime.

Chapter 2: The Marquee Match up Of the Century

Chapter 2: The Marquee Match up Of the Century

The Cleveland Cavaliers arrived in Los Angeles as they await the game that will be known as the game of the century the Cavaliers and Lakers has the best known teams ever assembled and they are all young besides Son Goku who considers himself still young but this game holds more then just what the teams have it's what the players see it as and they see just like another game but during there great season three men stepped there game up for the good of the team it was Miroku Washington, Zuko Blaze, and Sokka Waters Miroku has averaged 20 points and 11 rebounds over the course of 15 games Zuko has averaged 19 points along with 5 assists and 6 rebounds and has been playing stellar defense making him an early candidate for defensive player of the year and Sokka has been the team's best player through the course of the season Sokka has averaged close to 30 points a game 5 rebounds and 6 assists and has been named Eastern Conference player of the week and month but he knows that the team made who he is today and I talked to him earlier Stuart Scott said. I am Stuart Scott here with Sokka Waters the NBA's biggest surprise you are the best player in the NBA right now is this a shock to you Stuart said yes it is because of what the NBA has to offer right now I've just been playing my game and that's all I can do for a team that is stacked Sokka said you lead the league in scoring at 31.7 points a game and you wouldn't know that with the team that the Cavaliers have who decided to make you the primary scorer for the Cavaliers this year Stuart said no one it varies I knew that I was going to contribute to the team but I never thought that I would be the primary scorer for the Cavaliers this fast Sokka said you are going up against the Lakers tonight what has this team showed that the Cavaliers don't have Stuart said I don't know they are playing just like us and Goku has shown that he can still run with the young boys in the NBA they are showing what we are as well and that is being a team and not individuals Sokka said you said that if you had to guard Goku you would but Zuko said he would guard him why do you think that this is a match up more for Zuko then you Stuart said I don't know I never complain even though I said I would guard Goku he said he would because I knew how much of a better defender I have gotten but I can't say nothing to a guy who's been a outstanding defender his entire career Sokka said people said earlier in your NBA career that you were a bust and you are playing behind great players and now people are saying that you have earned your right to play with them what can you say about this Stuart said the team always thought that I can play they just needed to sort things out for me to play because the past few years I always thought that I was going to get traded and now I am one of the best players in the NBA I took my time and kept thinking positive except that I would say that I would get traded or released and its worked out for the better Sokka said but even you know that this is a team and you were just a three point shooter now you are an all around type of player can you call yourself that now Stuart said no I still have things to learn to get to that type of play Sokka said what has been in stores for you during the course of the NBA season Stuart said nothing really I've just been playing basketball that's all really Sokka said we've heard that you are romantically linked to a few women that are a few years older then you in general Stuart said them are rumors that's all they are just little rumors Sokka said alright Sokka Waters you have become the NBA's best three point shooter in percentage now but you have a long way to go when it comes to becoming the best three point shooter ever until next time Stuart said the Cavaliers decided to take a tour of the city before there game against the Lakers. Man this place is still crazy Aang said it'll never change I tell you that much Van said look over there Miroku said whoa look at those babes Trunks said we all know who they are and they know who we are minus well go on ahead and say hello Van said alright follow me boys Miroku said oh boy Sokka said why hello ladies Miroku said uh you Cavaliers again ha Ryoko said yes ma'am we are still here Miroku said hey Trunks Ryoko said hey Ryoko Trunks said hmm Van said mentally so what is up with you girls Sokka said nothing much just winning games Katara said oh Katara don't be like that I am still your big brother Sokka said yeah I know and I've been seeing why they are letting you be the primary scorer this time around Katara said wait a minute what are you trying to say Katara that I am sorry or something Sokka said nothing get passed you ha Katara said oh ok you know I bet I can beat you one on one like we used to do it growing up Sokka said oh no Sokka you ain't going to be coming around here thinking just because of your status in the NBA you can do that here Ryoko said I'll play against you too Trunks said something must've happened between these two Miroku said it did they were best friends until when Trunks came to Cleveland from Houston I don't know why she became this way but Trunks still adores her Van said what really is she holding feelings for him too Miroku said maybe but its hard to tell right now Van said look we are going to play tonight now stop this Aang said why is it that every time we meet up a fight is brewing Trunks said I don't know ask your friends why Ryoko said don't bother we have to get back so we can warm up for tonight's game Van said just then a woman came out of a store wearing a business suit and she said why hello Sokka how long has it been what the Yue Sokka said what are you doing here Inuyasha said you guys really don't follow basketball all around do you if you would have known Yue is the Sparks new head coach Van said I um uh Sokka said stuck ha brother Katara said whatever Sokka said well you are kind of Aang said its good to know that the team has a coach they can relate to and in more reasons then just one Van said yeah whatever we've been seeing how you guys are running all through the NBA elite but tonight is going to be a different night for the baby Cavaliers Ryoko said man you hate us that much Ryoko what did we do to you Zuko said its not that its just past occurrences that made me say that right Trunks Ryoko said yeah I guess Trunks said I know all about what happened between you two and yet you didn't support him after he made the decision to come to Cleveland even the people in Houston wanted him to go but you just let him go because he came to Cleveland he didn't want to leave but Houston wanted him to he gave his heart and soul to that team and that is why he got signed to Cleveland we can give him what he needed and that is a ring on his finger for all I know it probably would've been two Van said then Ryoko's eyes got bigger I see you hit a nerve Sokka said what was that all about ask Ryoko why I was friends with both of them for a long time now she acts like she doesn't even knows us Van said Van come on Trunks said now is not the time I am sorry for what I said but it's the truth and she knows it Van said as the Cavaliers walked away and Katara said were you guys really friends yes but the reason that I stopped talking to them was because I wanted Trunks to stay in Houston Ryoko said why Toph said to be the best player on his team Ryoko said Ryoko that is a team we are a team you must know that by now we are a team there is no individuals here Yue said I know but that was before I learnt that concept way before Ryoko said no wonder Van got mad at you because of what you did in the past I was that way before I got drafted here and I've learned a lot from it Ryoko Toph said you are the oldest on the team and yet you still hold onto childish never knew Ryoko Hakubi was that type of person Katara said oh so what's up with you and Aang Ryoko said that's none of your business Katara said hey now stop this we are a team remember we are a family Yue said your right sorry Katara Ryoko said me too Ryoko Katara said as they shook hands hmm Washu said is something wrong Washu Yue said it's Van he seems more like a leader every time we see him but he doesn't want that role Washu said he's a team player and that is a great quality Katara said hey just because I am 25 doesn't mean I'm old Ryoko said I didn't say that but ok Katara said I need to talk to Van before the game Washu said why is there something that you need to discuss just call him back here I think you should too Tenchi said Tenchi Masaki long time no see ha Ryoko said you could say that Tenchi said going to watch the game as well ha its going to be packed tonight Toph said yeah it is Tenchi said how's Toronto treating you Ryoko said its alright Tenchi said I wouldn't be surprised if one of these teams pick you up before the trading deadline Suki said me either Tenchi said. It was now game time the TNT crew was on hand for the shoot around the Cavaliers were warming up Van decided to stay inside the locker room that is until an old friend came in and said hello. The rest of your family is here how long has it been Washu said too long girl I am sorry for not writing you or anything its just that basketball is getting to me Van said its alright Van I miss you too Washu said you look nice today all the time for that matter Van said I talked to the Sparks and another friend as well Washu said so you heard what went down I had to say that to Ryoko Washu Van said I know she can be arrogant Washu said but she sure can play Van said Van come on Trunks said oh right Van said well Trunks its nice to see you again Washu said you too Washu tell her that I miss her and I hope she misses me too Trunks said I will and thank you for being there Trunks Washu said you too Trunks said as Van and Trunks was with the team and the intros was starting. For the visiting Cleveland Cavaliers at Small Forward number 32 Zuko Blaze, at Power Forward number 23 Inuyasha Jones, at Center number 35 Van Thomas, at Point Guard number 1 Aang Johnson, and at Shooting Guard number 13 Sokka Waters and there head coach Bruce Belton now Los Angeles stand up and get loud for your Los Angeles Lakers starting at Small Forward from the University of Syracuse number 15 Ichigo Kurosaki, starting at Center from the University of Miami number 33 Jonathan Evans, starting at Point Guard from the University of Duke number 13 Son Goten, starting at Power Forward from Lower Marion High School number 24 Son Gohan, and from North Carolina at Shooting Guard number 23 Son Goku. People are saying that these two teams has the most talent ever for one game people are calling this the greatest game in NBA history people say that this game shows the past and present in one game what can you say about this match up Czar Marv said I believe that this game will boil down to see which team has the best defense these two teams has the chance to meet in the NBA Finals again this might be a preview of this rivalry Mike said the match up of the game will be Son Goku Vs Zuko Blaze the reason why is that Zuko wanted this match up he faced Goku when he was a rookie and Goku scorched him for 43 points but Goku honored young Zuko by saying that he has the potential of being a good defender at the early stage of his NBA career and he has Reggie said. Van Thomas and Jonathan Evans will jump it up and Van wins the tip Aang brings the ball up Goten is guarding him he passes it to Van he takes two back down dribbles and slams it down hard on Evans Marv said the Cavaliers know where the weakness is on the Lakers starting lineup even though Jonathan Evans is a good center he is also too skinny for Van Mike said if the Cavaliers continue to do this Van will have a field day on the less stronger Jonathan Evans Reggie said Goten brings the ball up court the rivalry between Son Goten and Aang Johnson is quite intriguing they both have played against each other ever since they were drafted to the NBA and have beaten one another every time they have met and when either of them have 20 points and 10 assists the team wins he passes it to Ichigo Inuyasha is defending him he passes it to Gohan who has Sokka on him he shoots over him and misses Van with the rebound Marv said people are forgetting that Van Thomas is the true captain but he said that his father was the captain, general, commander, and chief of this team he never wanted to be the captain he said he just wanted to play basketball Reggie said as Inuyasha has the ball Van sets a pick he rolls Inuyasha finds Sokka for three yes Sokka Waters the biggest surprise in the NBA this season has been leading the team in scoring and he has never been any better as Goten brings the ball up court and passes it to Goku Zuko is defending him he pump fakes and he gets Zuko off his feet and Goku goes in for the lay up but Aang gets there late and fouls him Goku showing why he is still the greatest Marv said Goku is why the people in LA wants to see the Lakers play again but the Lakers has the best generation of players on one team Reggie said as Goku makes the free throw as the Cavaliers lead 5-3 as Aang brings the ball up court and passes it to Inuyasha he passes it to Van again in the post he takes two dribbles Evans tries to jump with Van but gets slammed on by Van plus the foul what incredible strength by Van Thomas Marv said the thing about trying to defend Van is that if you double him someone will be open and the rest of the players can shoot the ball you would think to leave Inuyasha and Aang open earlier in there careers that's not the case and you surely don't want to leave Zuko and especially Sokka open this team is amazing Mike said Van Thomas from Akron, Ohio and played for the University of Akron he averaged a double-double during his 2 years at Akron University averaging 24 points and 12 rebounds as he makes the free throw Marv said. The first half comes to a close the game is tied 60 all Van is the high point man for the Cavaliers with 25 points and leads the team in rebounds at 12 Son Gohan leads the Lakers with 26 points and Son Goku leads the team in rebounds with 9 we will take you down to Craig Sager who is talking to Van Thomas Craig Marv said thank you Marv now Van you came into the season with a chip on your shoulder for losing to the Lakers in the Finals the previous year what has been your mind state coming into this game Craig said all we see it as is another game we looked at it and what its called and both teams agreed that its just another game Van said you lead the team with 25 points and 12 rebounds and the others are helping you too what do you have to do in order to bring a victory tonight Craig said just continue to play the way we know how and see what happens lets see who has the most points at the end Van said I'll let you go now Van Thomas 25 and 12 in the first half Craig said we will now take you to Studio J in Atlanta for the half time show Marv said. Hello and welcome to the half time show I'm Ernie Johnson alongside Kenny "The Jet" Smith, and "Sir Charles" Charles Barkley and we have a special guest here tonight Shippo Robinson of the rising Oklahoma City Thunder how are you Shippo Ernie said I'm feeling good just watching these two great teams go toe to toe its been a great game so far Shippo said now you are just 19 and you are in the top ten in scoring, rebounding, and assists the only three who are doing so is Son Gohan, Aang Johnson, and Inuyasha Jones you grew up with Inuyasha and the other Cavaliers as well they knew that you could be great but not this fast Ernie said I mean we were a family and still a family I've always looked at them for guidance and to know my way around a basketball court and its paid off big time Shippo said now Shippo you are 6'1 and causing havoc for a little man at this point in your career if you continue this pace at averaging 6 rebounds you can become the best point guard rebounder but you and Aang are neck and neck at that category and in every thing else Kenny said I mean me and Aang have had good battles over the years when we were little and now I mean its me, Son Goten, and Aang we always have battles when we meet I mean this is the NBA and we never take a day off from anything Shippo said who has been the one man that you've looked up to besides the Cavaliers Charles said I mean I've looked up to everybody through the history of the NBA I don't have a favorite player so I studied all of them as possible Shippo said now this game has been even throughout the first half what has been the one thing that has been off or on for the teams Ernie said now let me see lets look at Kenny's Pictures and see what's been what lets see here you have Inuyasha posting up against Ichigo he passes it to Sokka for the open three he misses but Van is there for the put back slam now the next one is Goten on the fast break with Gohan and Goku on the wings and Inuyasha and Van was the only ones back for the Cavaliers that left Goten opened for the lane filler and he slammed it home both of these teams are doing what they have to do in order to win this game Kenny said the one thing that is standing out to me is that Van Thomas is dominating the paint he is crushing the Lakers centers Charles said Van has 25 points and 12 rebounds already in the first half Shippo why is Van the best center in the NBA right now Ernie said the reason why he is the best center in the NBA is that he is an all around center and people are now realizing that Van is the best he can score, rebound, defend, and pass he's fundamentally better then anyone in the NBA he doesn't do anything fancy because he said that it doesn't benefit the team or ourselves and he got that from his father who's also the head coach of the Cavaliers Bruce Belton Shippo said now we've heard through rumors that you are romantically linked to one of the LA Sparks is this true Ernie said yes I am in a relationship with Toph Bei Fong me and her have been involved with each other 6 months we've always been friends for a long time as well with the others Shippo said as we look at the LA Sparks Katara Waters, Suki Sanders, Toph Bei Fong, Kagome Higurashi, the coach Yue Grier, and the team's best player Ryoko Hakubi this is the best WNBA team in general they won three straight rings with Ryoko being there for all three I've wondered if the Sparks are really unbeatable people are asking the question who's better Ryoko or Katara and they are on the same team Kenny said I mean if they keep the same team they can be even better then the Houston Comets when it comes to rings Charles said I need to tell this um there was one day last year during the off season for both teams that we decided to play against each other it was me, Inuyasha, and Aang against Toph, Katara, and Ryoko and we went toe to toe but Ryoko hit the game winner in Inuyasha's face I mean girls can play but we got something planned for them just wait until All Star Weekend Shippo said oh is that a challenge to the Sparks Shippo Ernie said yes just wait Shippo said we will now take it back down for the second half of the game Marv Ernie said seems like Shippo Robinson has issued a challenge to the Los Angeles Sparks for the All Star Weekend Marv said Shippo is one of the best NBA players but he knows that he has backup he know he may need help from a few of his NBA friends against the LA Sparks Reggie said the game is tied 60-60 and both teams are shooting the ball over 55% the Lakers are 6/10 from the three point line as the Cavaliers are 7/12 from the three point line both teams are showing there defense but Van Thomas has been exposing the Lakers as he has 25 points and 12 rebounds in the first half alone he has been on a tear and no one can stop him right now Marv said well Marv Van has been declared the game's new dominant center and he is showing it he has a great post up game for his age and he has been averaging a double-double the entire season he has been nothing short of a superstar Mike said Son Gohan has 26 points in the first half and have been making most of his shots in the mid range he has been the same every night as well people are still looking for Son Goku to erupt but he knows he doesn't have to when his sons are doing there very best Reggie said as the teams get set and Trunks Briefs enters the second half for Zuko Blaze who insisted during half time that Trunks plays Marv said Trunks has been averaging just 10 points over the course of 12 games and he knows that this team is going to need his production and leadership while they head to the playoffs this year Reggie said as the Lakers take control of the ball in the second half as Goten passes the ball in to Goku now Trunks is guarding Goku as Goku gets a screen from Jonathan Evans Goku is double teamed he finds Gohan who passes it to Ichigo for three good shot by Ichigo Kurosaki the 4th year man out of Syracuse 63-60 Lakers Marv said as Van passes it in to Aang people say that Ichigo is timid when he is playing out there with the Lakers he says that he doesn't want to take dumb shots while out there Mike said Aang gets a pick from Van and Aang attacks the basket and finds Van open on the top of the key he finds Inuyasha who finds Trunks for the wide open three and he makes it Trunks Briefs the 5th year man from Houston has been looking for his shot lately maybe this can help him Reggie said 63 all as Goten brings the ball up the court and immediately finds Evans for the lay up what a pass from Son Goten Marv said this is what both Son Goten and Aang Johnson has they are 2 of the 3 best point guards in the NBA based on what they do best and that's pass the ball Mike said 65-63 Lakers with 8 minutes to go in the 3rd quarter both Gohan and Van are being left out as of right now as they look for there teams to score as Aang brings the ball up court and sets the offense he passes it to Inuyasha who has 9 points, 8 rebounds, and 6 assists he calls for a pick from Van he takes it and he slashes down the lane Evans fouls him too late as Jones gets the and one possibility what a play by Inuyasha Jones Marv said this is why people are saying terrific things about Inuyasha he has the ability to change a game in any shape or form he has the abilities to take over and he never goes away from that Mike said Inuyasha last year at the free throw line was 79% and this year he had the best turn around at the free throw line now being 89% as he makes the free throw Inuyasha now has 12 points as the Cavaliers now lead 66-65 Marv said as Goten brings the ball up both teams are still feeling each other out this is where you know this is a stalemate when you know when both teams are still looking at what the teams have Reggie said as Evans passes it to Goku with Trunks guarding him Goku only has 15 points as he posts Trunks down and fades away and he hits it as the Lakers regain the lead 67-66 Son Goku now with 17 points as Aang brings the ball up court he passes it to Van he being double teamed and he finds Sokka right open for a three he pump fakes and makes Goku jumps and he attacks the basket and he slams it down with one hand Sokka now with 16 points as the Cavaliers retake the lead 68-67 with 5 minutes to go in the third quarter Marv said Sokka knows that this time is going to be his but Van knows that he needs to get the ball so the double teams can happen Reggie said as Gohan brings the ball up court Gohan has not scored yet in the quarter making sure his teammates get involved Inuyasha is guarding Gohan now as Gohan calls for a pick from Evans he takes the pick and shoots it but Van is there for the terrific block as he grabs the ball as well and finds an open Inuyasha as he slams it home the Cavaliers now take a three point lead 70-67 what a defensive play by Van Thomas Marv said Van knew that Gohan was going to take a shot off the pick and that is where he finds Inuyasha for the dunk Mike said Goten pushes the ball up and finds Goku he shoots the three and misses Van skies for the rebound he now has 13 rebounds as he passes it to Inuyasha he waits for Van and he sets Inuyasha a pick Inuyasha attacks the basket but finds Van for the slam Van now has 27 points and 13 rebounds as Inuyasha now has 7 assists along with 14 points and 8 rebounds as Goten brings the ball up the Cavaliers lead 72-67 3 minutes left in the 3rd quarter he passes it to Goku who gets a pick from Evans he launches the three and makes it that was a crucial shot by Son Goku it is now 72-70 Cavaliers Goku now has 20 points Marv said as Aang brings the ball up court Goku knows that he needs to put his print on this game and his sons know that as well Mike said Aang passes to Sokka as he passes it to Van he gets double teamed and kicks it out to Trunks who penetrates and does a reverse lay up with the right hand what a move by Trunks he has 5 points Marv said this is what people in Cleveland were waiting for if Trunks can do this the rest of the season then this team will be a difficult team to defeat Reggie said the lead is 74-70 Cleveland as Gohan brings the ball up court with Inuyasha guarding him he passes it to Goku who is being guarded by Sokka Evans gives him a pick Goku shoots the three and buries it Goku now with 23 points as the Cavaliers lead by one 74-73 Marv said as Inuyasha brings the ball up court he quickly shot that three because Van was too close to him but he made it anyway what a shot by Goku Reggie said Van with the ball he has 27 points as he spins around Evans and slams it home what a move by Van Thomas as the Cavs lead by three 76-73 Marv said Van showing us why he is the best Center in the NBA Mike said with 14 seconds to go Goten brings the ball up court and passes it to Goku Trunks is guarding him he passes it to Gohan with 6 seconds to go he passes it back to Goku for the three at the buzzer yes what a shot by Son Goku Marv said he thought that it was off but he just looked glad that it went in Mike said Son Goku with three straight 3 pointers as the game is now tied at 76 Goku now has 26 points along with Gohan who has 26 points as well Van Thomas leads the Cavaliers with 29 points and 13 rebounds and Inuyasha has 14 points, 7 assists, and 8 rebounds we will continue with the fourth quarter after this commercial break Marv said. Alright ya'll we can still win but we need to calm down and start attacking the basket start being more of an defensive team and make things easier Bruce said coach Belton I want Trunks to take my place and Zuko can go in Sokka said you alright Sokka Bruce said yes sir I just want the others to get a chance Sokka said as Van looked at the Lakers roster and told his father hmm no you guys go in they are playing a small lineup they think we can't run but my son is going to sit we are going to need to switch it up Bruce said let Miroku go in for me he's the team's second best rebounder and he is a great post player he can settle things down in the post Sokka said you sure about this Sokka Van said yes put team before self remember Sokka said alright the starting lineup for the fourth will be Aang, Trunks, Zuko, Inuyasha, and Miroku alright ya'll bring it win on 3 1,2,3 WIN Bruce and the team said. Here we are at the start of the 4th quarter with the game tied at 76 both teams made substitutions Van Thomas will sit for a part of the 4th quarter Son Goku will also sit for the start of the quarter who do you think will be the match up for the 4th quarter Marv said I believe it's going to be Son Goten going up against Aang Johnson these two will show us why they are the two best point guards in the NBA today Reggie said I agree these two have been the catalysts for there teams ever since they came into the NBA and have been impressive ever since Mike said as Ichigo passes the ball in to Goten to start the 4th quarter Son Goten, Son Gohan, Ichigo Kurosaki, Mark Underwood, and Tavares King are starting for the Lakers and the starters for the Cavaliers are Inuyasha Jones, Aang Johnson, Zuko Blaze, Miroku Washington, and Trunks Briefs as Goten gets a pick from Gohan and Goten attacks the basket and finds Ichigo for the open three he misses Miroku with the rebound as he passes it to Inuyasha he walks with the ball and calls for a pick Trunks gives him the pick he attacks the basket but he finds Trunks for the lay up what a pass by Inuyasha he now has 8 assists and the Cavaliers lead 78-76 Trunks now has 7 points Marv said this is what we want to see people were wondering if Trunks can play with the team when he got here and he has been nothing but excellent accepting what he has to do Mike said as Goten passes the ball to Gohan he looks to take Inuyasha one on one he backs him down and does a fade away and makes it Son Gohan now has 28 points Marv said Gohan now knows that this game is going down to the wire Mike said Inuyasha played terrific defense on Gohan he just made the shot Reggie said as Inuyasha brings the ball up court with 10 minutes to go in the fourth quarter with the game tied 78 all Miroku sets Inuyasha a pick Jones finds Trunks in the corner he pump fakes Tavares King and goes in for the uncontested lay up 80-78 Cleveland Trunks now has 9 points Marv said as Goten brings the ball up court Trunks needs to continue to be aggressive against the Lakers Mike said as Goten finds his brother Gohan as he shoots from the top of the key and makes its tied again at 80 Reggie said Aang brings the ball up court and finds Trunks again he calls for a pick Miroku gives him one Trunks passes it to a wide open Miroku he shoots the three he makes it 83-80 Cavaliers now lead by three Marv said why would you leave another marksman being Miroku Washington open the Lakers need to start playing better defense Reggie said as Goten brings the ball up court and finds Ichigo on the top end of the three point line with Miroku guarding him he finds Goten as he takes the three and makes it what a big shot by Son Goten he now has 20 points and 11 assists Marv said with this game being tied this is getting more and more competitive from both sides Reggie said Aang walks up court he has 18 points and 10 assists Inuyasha sets him a pick and he finds Miroku again for the three Ichigo gets to him Miroku shoots it over him and makes it and he is fouled what a shot by Miroku Washington Marv said he has eight points as he looks for his ninth point Miroku has great shooting abilities and he rebounds he is one of the very best rebounding players in the NBA today and he does it coming off the bench at 12 a game as he makes the free throw as the Cavaliers lead by four 87-83 and the Lakers call a time out as Son Goku and Jonathan Evans gets ready to check back in as Van Thomas is ready to do the same with 7 minutes to go in fourth quarter the Cavaliers lead by four Marv said. Van is going back for Zuko this is where we will put down the pressure and play tough defense Inuyasha I want you to guard Goku for the rest of the game and pass the ball back to Van and see if they will bite on that if not you take advantage of that Van and make Evans pay Bruce said will do coach Van said bring it in on three win 1,2,3 WIN the team said. The NBA's two best trios are out on the floor now Van Thomas, Inuyasha Jones, and Aang Johnson and the Son trio Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Son Goten Marv said I believe that this game is going to be decided out of someone else other then the teams best trios Mike said me too both teams have too much so I think that someone else will win this game for either the Lakers or the Cavaliers Reggie said as Evans brings the ball into Goku he walks up court and looks for Evans in the post Goku runs to the ball and Evans passes it back to Goku Evans gives him a pick Goku shoots the three and makes it 87-86 Cavaliers Son Goku now with 29 points and with 4 minutes to go in the fourth quarter Marv said Goku comes back in and hasn't missed a beat Reggie said Aang pushes the ball up court and finds Van he backs down Evans and he slams it down Thomas now with 31 points and 13 rebounds as the Cavaliers lead by three 89-86 Goku brings the ball up court for the Lakers Inuyasha is guarding him he attacks him and finds Gohan for the corner three he makes it the game is tied at 89 Son Gohan now has 31 points with 3 minutes to go in the fourth quarter Aang brings the ball up court he passes it to Inuyasha he passes it to Trunks Van calling for the ball he gets it he backs down Evans he puts up a right hand hook oh what a block by Son Goku as Goten gets the ball the Lakers are running Goten goes for the lay up but Inuyasha is there for the chase down block Van holds onto the ball as he calms down the Cavaliers what a pair of plays by both teams as Van calls a time out with 2:45 left in the fourth quarter Marv said remember what I said at the beginning of this game is that the defense of both teams were going to be key in the fourth quarter Mike said Goku still showing that he still can get up with the best of the best and Inuyasha showing us his lightning quick speed this is what the NBA wanted from day one of this year Reggie said. All I can say is that we need to play harder in these last minutes of the game we need to do what we did before and play inside then outside that is how we are going to win the game on three win Bruce said 1,2,3 WIN the team said. The Cleveland Cavaliers and the Los Angeles Lakers are tied at 89 both Van and Gohan has 31 points as for Goku he has 29 points what do you look for the Cavs to do Czar Marv said I think they are going to give Van the ball again and see how things can work out Mike said what about you Reggie Marv said I believe they are going to do the same thing based on how strong Van is but they have a plan b they've shown it before now lets see how this plays out Reggie said as Inuyasha brings the ball up for the Cavaliers he immediately passes it to Van he gets double teamed and finds Miroku for three he drills it Miroku Washington with 12 points in the fourth quarter as the Cavaliers lead by three 92-89 Marv said there goes plan b Reggie said as Gohan brings the ball up court he calls out a pick Evans gives him a pick Van comes out on Gohan he gives the ball to Evans who has Trunks on him he backs him down and does a right hand hook but Inuyasha is there for the big block as he grabs it from the air he pushes the ball down court he finds Miroku for the three yes Miroku Washington has 15 points in the fourth quarter as the Lakers call for timeout the Cavaliers now lead by 6 95-89 the Cleveland Cavaliers lead by 6 thanks to two three pointers by Miroku Washington Marv said the three point marksman Miroku Washington showing the world that he can be counted on as well Miroku with 15 points here in the fourth keep it going young fella Reggie said the Lakers called a 30 second timeout as the teams are ready to come back in with less then 2 minutes left as Kurosaki passes the ball in to Goten he looks for Goku off the pick from Evans he shoots the three and makes it Goku now with 32 points as the Cavaliers now lead by 3 92-95 as Van passes the ball into Aang he walks the ball up court he passes it to Inuyasha who passes it to Van he gets double teamed again he passes it to back to Aang Goten with the steal as he runs down court and he launches the three and makes it what a big shot by Son Goten the game is now tied 95 all with 1:20 left in the fourth quarter as Aang passes the ball in to Inuyasha he walks the ball up court he gets a pick from Thomas he attacks the rim and does a floater and misses Evans with the rebound its 95 all with Goku with the ball Trunks is now guarding him he passes it to Gohan and gets a pick from Evans and shoots the jumper he misses but Evans is there with the offensive rebound with 40 seconds to go in the game Goten has the ball he looks for Goku again he passes it to Gohan with 30 seconds to go and 10 seconds to go on the shot clock he passes it back to Goku he backs down Trunks and he does a fade away and makes it what a clutch shot by Son Goku now with 22 seconds left in the fourth the Lakers lead by 2 as the Cavaliers call a timeout. Alright team we are going to give Inuyasha the ball they won't let him get to the rim as easy and if he can find someone knock the three down we are going for the win on three win Bruce said 1,2,3 WIN the team said as the Lakers and Cavaliers come out what do you see the Cavaliers doing this time around Marv said do the same thing give Van the ball Reggie said I agree with Reggie why wouldn't you do that Mike said Trunks passes the ball in to Aang he runs up court and gives the ball to Inuyasha with 16 seconds to go he waits for the time now with 10 seconds to go he dribbles and he attacks the basket with 5 seconds to go he finds the open man its Trunks Briefs he shoots the three and he makes it and its all over the Cavaliers has defeated the Lakers by 1 thanks by a three pointer by Trunks Briefs this game has been what people are calling it as the Cavaliers leave with the victory 98-97 Trunks with 12 points and the game winning three pointer as Trunks points to the section of the Sparks and salutes them that was a sign of respect to both teams the Lakers and the Sparks as Craig Sager is with Miroku Washington, Trunks Briefs, and Van Thomas Marv said. Thank you Marv now Miroku you came into this game being one of the better players off the bench in the NBA tonight you had 15 points and 8 rebounds what was your mindset while coming into the game Craig said um my mindset was to just play like it was another game I knew that I had to be counted on during the course of the season and tonight was just one of those nights for me Miroku said coming into this game you were averaging a double-double off the bench and you were almost there is this what Denver was missing out on with you Miroku Craig said no they knew what I was capable of and they will always be with me because of the opportunity they gave me if it wasn't for the Denver Nuggets I wouldn't be here Miroku said thank you Miroku now Van Thomas you gave the Lakers heck in the low post with 31 points 14 rebounds and 3 blocks you said that this was just a regular game to you and to the team was it like that during the fourth Craig said no the buzz in this arena was so intense that you could barely hear the whistle you would think this is the NBA Finals and we are in December now so it was crazy out there Van said you thought that you were not going to get double teamed but you said that you want that to happen to find your teammates and it worked like a charm tonight you also had 6 assists you've always thought team first why is that Craig said my dad and me but mostly my dad he told me not to think about just me and that is the same way with everyone else and Sokka just said go ahead I'm cool for this game and he still had 12 points and 5 assists this team is all about one another and not just one guy and that has worked for us during this season Van said where would you be without these guys on your team Craig said I don't know all of them have a key role in what we do as a team including me we all try to win together and not as an individual Van said and here to the man of the hour Trunks Briefs Craig said T-Breezy in the house Aang said you came into this game only averaging 10 points off the bench you put in 12 points tonight including the game winning three pointer what has been your approach since joining the Cavaliers Craig said I had to adjust to my role here in Cleveland but they wanted me to just score coming off the bench and that is what I've been doing but not a high level Trunks said you came to this town when Houston decided not to bring you back can you say that the situation with Houston went smooth at all Craig said I can't change what's already happened I heard through a lot of people that I should go but go to a team with a shot of winning a championship and the city of Houston is always going to be the reason why I'm here Trunks said now after the shot you saluted towards the Sparks what was that all about Craig said it was to respect the Lakers and Sparks all but one but I am not going to say Trunks said people doubted your judgment when you came to Cleveland but people started to realize that you are needed here the team has said that Aang, Miroku, and you are the X-Factors of this team and they say that if you get hot you are up there in scoring with your great friend Son Gohan can you say that Trunks Craig said I just play I don't look to be cocky or anything else I've tried to be the best that I can be and I just found out that I am an X-Factor that's cool honestly Trunks said ok the trio who saved the game for the Cavaliers Marv back to you Craig said Van Thomas led the Cavaliers with 31 points and 14 rebounds as for the Lakers Goku led them with 32 points and 13 rebounds to go with 7 assists this game will go down as an all time great as we take it back to Studio J with Ernie Johnson Marv said.

Thank you Marv what a game by both teams they showed that this is going to be a great Finals if this happens what do you think of what this game showed Ernie said to me the Cavaliers showed that they can hang with the Lakers in any situation of a game and the Lakers showed that they are getting better as a team and Goku still showing why he is probably the best Kenny said Van Thomas showed me that you can still be dominant and still have 5+ assists and he had 3 blocks with 31 points and 14 rebounds he did it all tonight Charles said I agree with Charles Van showed that he can take control of the game but the turning point of the game was when Inuyasha got that chase down block and the team loves to give him the ball in crucial situations just because of his ability to drive to the basket and look for the open man that is why this team is greater then people give them credit for Inuyasha changed the game defensively that is why he is one of the greatest all around players of all time and only being 21 years old Shippo said next week you face the Cavaliers on TNT at Cleveland how will it feel going back to where your friends are Shippo Ernie said its going to be great but its still gonna be a game and I am going to look forward to it Shippo said is it me or do you think you can beat them by yourself Charles said whoa now I didn't say that Chuck Shippo said I can tell that your not saying it but you can also look at your eyes and tell that you want to go against your friends Charles said I mean its going to be a great feeling playing them again but I am all about team as well and if I have to score then so be it Shippo said if it was up to you Shippo would you be able to always go up against them because since you entered the NBA you've had career games against them Ernie said I mean you always have to have career nights I just don't look at one team and automatically say that Shippo said.

The best game this season has drawn to a close and the Cavaliers know that this could be the exact team they have to face in the NBA Finals if things take its natural course stay tuned for the next episode of NBA: Anime.

On the next episode of NBA: Anime the team gets back from L.A with a day off and decides to relax but when Miroku get shot in the left shoulder by an unknown assailant the team must now care to there wounded teammate and another member of the family who also plays in the WNBA looks after Miroku with great care as Esmeralda Sanders comes into the play of the Cavaliers what will Miroku say with his great friend being there by his side see next time on NBA: Anime.

Chapter 3: An Encounter All Over Again

Chapter 3: An Encounter All Over Again

The Cleveland Cavaliers was able to win there 26th game of the season against the defending world champion Los Angeles Lakers the gang decided to head back home and take a day off so they can relax there weary bodies but they know that tomorrow they will need to practice for a day after the day off and travel back to L.A. to face the Clippers the team decided to chill together as Christmas was right around the corner for the NBA's best team on Christmas Shippo Robinson and the Oklahoma City Thunder will face the Cavaliers and that will be on Christmas day and people around Cleveland are curious how they will greet the kid they looked out for while they were growing up alongside him well those answers will be answered next week but for the mean time the team decides to talk all but Miroku who wanted to go drive around the city. Man this season is getting really intense that win over LA almost made me winded Aang said you have a funny way of showing that Trunks said yeah Aang said what was that salute all about anyway Trunks Van said a show of respect to both organizations Trunks said but I heard in the interview that you did for all but one person let me guess Ryoko right Zuko said yes Trunks said you serious we thought you still had feelings for her Van said I do but she disrespected me I had to get her back Trunks said you think she knows that Sokka said she's going to have to know Trunks said yeah but how long is this going to go for anyway you should know that this is pointless Trunks Van said I know but if she decides to respect me I will respect her simple as that Trunks said I thought that you respected her already why are you doing this now anyway Aang said Trunks didn't provide an answer hmm so its like that ha you'll have to answer sooner or later Inuyasha said that's what ya'll think Trunks said mentally hmm Miroku said what's wrong Miroku Zuko said nothing I'm going out I'll be back later Miroku said meanwhile in the city a woman driving a H3 hummer was looking for someone. Miroku you look worried Van said I'm not worried just bored that's all I'm going to be back I just need some time to cool off Miroku said you be careful out there Van said I will Miroku said whatever he is going through I hope he is fine as well Aang said he will be he just seems bored here that's all Inuyasha said while in the elevator Miroku was contemplating about the season that has been for the Cavaliers and how he misses an old friend of his. This season has been nothing but chaos from the beginning to now and all I can do is just watch and see how people are really warming up to us but things could be worse and I am glad they are not but I wonder if I will ever see her again especially after what happened a few years ago Miroku said mentally as he was walking towards outside and then the women driving the H3 hummer got out of her car and that's when there eyes met old friends meet again Miroku the woman said I can't believe that you're here Miroku said then a robber called out to Miroku he had a gun and said give me your money whoa man alright Miroku said he was about to get the money then he punched him and told the woman to get away as he was doing the same thing but he was able to get the gun back and when he aimed the gun he was aiming for the woman that's when Miroku got in the way and the bullet stuck him on the left shoulder the team heard the gunshot when they went to the window the were able to see that it was Miroku who was shot down as the team raced down to see there wounded friend/teammate. Uh Miroku said Miroku come on hang in there the woman said wow it's getting blurry Miroku said come on now please don't die the woman said as the team was able to get to Miroku on time come on we have to get him to a hospital Aang said then the woman's coat hoodie flew back while the others was able to get Miroku into Van's H2 hummer Inuyasha looked at her and said come on as he said with venom in his voice. A few hours passed and the team was waiting on the doctors to get a notice on Miroku. All we can do now is pray and hope he can pull through Van said yeah your right on that Inuyasha said why are you sounding angry all of a sudden Inu what happened Aang said nothing Inuyasha said nothing at all Zuko said Esmeralda Sanders its crazy to see you again Van said I just wish it was on better circumstances Esmeralda said hmm Inuyasha said why did you come all the way from Detroit for just to visit or what Sokka said yes and to repair a few things from the past Esmeralda said hmm Inuyasha said what's your problem Inuyasha Esmeralda said wow you come back after what happened 2 years ago and think you can come back without problems wow what world are you in Inuyasha said I deserve that Esmeralda said you deserve a lot more then that Inuyasha said whoa now Inu you and Trunks really need to start respecting women Van said man please you saw what happened you were there too Van now you want to let this go Inuyasha said you can't recite the past its over why won't you think about that before you come at me with anything forgive and forget Van said easy for you to say Inuyasha said so you are still clinging onto childish things ha Inuyasha that is the one problem you have out of every other one Van said oh so I have a problem Mr. Perfect Inuyasha said nobody on God's earth is perfect only God and to have this malice pointed at Esmeralda is really uncalled for and that is not what a true man would do especially towards a woman Van said that's when the head doctor who was operating on Miroku came out and said he will be fine but he will be out for quite a while the doctor said thank you so much doctor Van said no problem but he is going to be unconscious for a few hours so you guys can go on and come back until then the doctor said. 3 hours passes and it was now 7:00 PM as the gang came to the hospital to see there friend/teammate Miroku Washington hey Miroku Inuyasha said what's up ya'll Miroku said how's your shoulder Aang said it still hurts but not as much Miroku said so how long did they say Sokka said the rest of the season and then some Miroku said man this is crazy Inuyasha said put team before self remember don't think that ya'll can do it because I've seen ya'll do it before and I'm not just here to be a scorer I am the oldest and I need to show why all of us as a whole can win Trunks said we know that Trunks him and Sokka makes us laugh like and it won't be the same without him Aang said I'll be fine you guys look just do what ya'll have to do period point blank Miroku said yeah the others said where's Esmeralda is she here Miroku said yeah she is Inuyasha said as he was walking towards the door then Miroku said forgive and forget I heard what Van said before stop hating her for what happened Inuyasha she wanted to say something but couldn't find it in your heart to forgive her or you won't be able to be yourself as you used to be then Inuyasha walked out and glanced at Esmeralda and went to his car and drove off I'll go find him Sokka said wait up me too Aang said we'll leave you two alone come on guys Van said Miroku Esmeralda said how long has it been Miroku said 2 years almost 3 Esmeralda said hmm why are you here there must be a reason of why you appear after 2 years Miroku said to tell you why I left the way I did honestly I was scared Esmeralda said scared ha well what was you scared of exactly Miroku said I thought I was going to ruin what we had could've become Esmeralda said we were arguing the whole team argues so you just left me and the team without a reason now that reason becomes more irrelevant wow now I know why I wasn't able to get over the fact that a great friend of ours left for nothing basically Miroku said look I never wanted to leave I never did but ya'll know that I wanted to stay I played in the WNBA ya'll knew that and I was just stuck on what I did at first I was struggling and everything Esmeralda said hmm Miroku said all I was doing besides playing ball was thinking about all of you especially you Miroku Esmeralda said as tears started to fall from Miroku's eyes all I ever wanted to do was apologize to you and to the team I always thought I would get the chance is there still a chance Esmeralda said no Miroku said as Esmeralda looked at Miroku with her green eyes and was shocked at what he said as she decided to leave the hospital and she was crying when she got into her car knowing that she had her chance to right the wrong she made almost 3 years ago and Miroku didn't feel like letting her explain that is why he said no and he knows that he may regret it in the long run. During this time the team lost to the Clippers a team they knew they could beat and Miroku knows that the team is feeling the affect without him there and the Christmas game they lost that one too the Cavaliers were now 26-8 they were on a 2 game losing streak and there was nothing that the Cavaliers could do as Miroku was still in the hospital he decided to sleep but during that he was in a dream state. And with the 3rd pick in the 2006 NBA draft the Denver Nuggets select Miroku Washington from the University of Syracuse he was nothing more then a spot up shooter in college I think he isn't going to change he's become more and more of a bust for the Nuggets Miroku will never change how he plays the game of basketball Miroku knew that he needed to change in order to play in the NBA now averaging 11 rebounds along with 23 points the Denver Nuggets decides not to sign back Miroku Washington which is a shocker around the NBA universe where will the young superstar forward land the Cavaliers has landed the superstar forward Miroku Washington and then he sees the team and they welcome him with open arms and then he wakes up what was that all about was that a sign of things to come for me I can't take this anymore I have to get stronger I have to be better I have to forgive and forget I have to become more of a leader I have to be a great friend to the others I can't do this anymore Miroku said mentally as he got up and took off the garments he had while in the hospital and put back on his regular clothes and was able to get out with out no one knowing where he was and he was able to get a taxi and he went back to his apartment and he was able to get some sleep for tomorrow. The day came and the team was alerted about Miroku being absent from the hospital and they were looking for him but during this time he decided to train and get himself better and stronger he didn't want to sit the rest of the season he wanted to play with his friends and make sure he wins a championship he was head strong but he knew that his shoulder was not going to heal properly but he didn't care he wanted to prove to the NBA that he can be known as a true hero and a true player and respect all of those he comes into contact with the Cavaliers decided to stop looking for Miroku because they had to continue to play without him. A month past and the team was now 40-9 still maintaining there winning ways without there key piece that is Miroku the team had another day off and they decided to look for Miroku again the team went to his apartment but he was long gone he decided to go to the Quicken Loans arena and shoot around he needed to see how his shoulder could hold up. Hmm it's been a while lets see how I can play a few months without playing Miroku said mentally as he was shooting shot after shot working on his rebounding stance and post up moves and his lateral movement he looked better then before but his shoulder was still giving him problems it is incredible that he wasn't even suppose to play the rest of the season and he is now on his way back he knows that this season that he has something to prove to himself and to the NBA universe he ran suicides and he went hard on every single one he did and he knows that he needs to be back to the way he was but he knows it takes time to do so and he is willing to put the time in to do just that come on you have to push yourself in order to become better Miroku said mentally as he runs his lasts suicide and he collapsed to the floor he was laughing knowing that he has finally returned to where he wanted to be in the NBA and someone knew that he was going to do this it was Esmeralda she was sitting in the stances the whole time watching him but he didn't notice her that's when she said the passion of the game is too much for you ha don't think I didn't know you were here that perfume gave you away Miroku said hmm impressive Esmeralda said you were the only one who knew that I would do something this drastic to get back to what I know that I can do hmm you really don't deserve me as a friend Miroku said you say that but I told the others as well Esmeralda said you know what maybe I should hurt you so you can be back at the hospital but we know what kind of heart you really have Miroku and its great to have you back with the team Sokka said yeah yeah look I want to ask this question though what made you do what you did anyway where did this fiery spirit come from man Inuyasha said it came from all the stuff that I went through in the NBA and in life I had to tell myself that I can do more then just be a bust and that is what motivated me among other things Miroku said you making it seem that you are going to play next game which is Wednesday against your old team Miroku the Nuggets Zuko said actually I want to play no matter what Miroku said what makes you think you can still play Bruce said coach Belton I think I can truly play Wednesday I know I can Miroku said alright I'll see what you can do tomorrow I want you to face off against Sokka in a three point contest to see how that shoulder is going to hold up if I don't see anything wrong you can play but if I see the slightest thing wrong with your shoulder your not playing you got it Bruce said yes sir Miroku said you didn't need to tell coach Belton Trunks said he is the coach after all Esmeralda said well all we can do is see how you can shoot tomorrow Miroku and if I were you I would wear a shoulder guard Sokka said yeah Miroku said Miroku Esmeralda said what we were talking about before its over Esmeralda I want to start over again Miroku said yeah but they want me to buy them dinner they are worth it though they are great friends Esmeralda said what am I then Miroku said your something too Esmeralda said ha ha ha very funny Miroku said you know she right you are something Trunks said you know what come here Trunks Miroku said it was good to see everything turning back to normal after a turmoil month for the team and now things are looking better into the future Bruce said mentally. Miroku was able to beat Sokka in the three point contest and was clear to play this came as a shock to the NBA world as ESPN told what has happened. Breaking news from the ESPN news table Miroku Washington who was shot a month ago is ready to play tomorrow for the Cavaliers he was supposed to sit the rest of the season because of him getting shot in the left shoulder but he has made incredibly outrageous recovery timing which is why he has the opportunity to play tomorrow and now we will take you to Cleveland with Miroku Washington via satellite how are you feeling now Miro Mike said I'm feeling great right now I'm glad that I am able to play again because I thought that I wasn't going to play anymore based off what happened to me Miroku said you were averaging 15 points and 9 rebounds coming off the bench and you know that this team was straight without you but they said they were still not as great without you how does that make you feel about what the others said about you Mike said I'm truly surprised that they said that because I never knew that I would have that type of affect to a team that has a chance to win it all even without me so I am very surprised at what they said Miroku said what made you become this type of player now you were just playing the game but now you are more and more of a fiery type player Mike said um my things that I went through in the NBA and in life reawakened me as a ball player and I had to show that I can be more of a leader to this team and show the NBA that I can play with the best Miroku said now a lot of people are following you on Twitter and Facebook because of your incident but you put up something that you thought of on your Facebook page and a lot of people liked it as well you put " From Tragic To Magic" why did you decide to put that up Mike said because of what has transpired the past month from me getting shot and to me being back to the NBA and that was a tough time for me and I thought that I was done for and I am blessed to be here Miroku said during this time you made a great stride to be back to where you want to be and that is in the NBA how is the shoulder where is it right now Miroku Mike said 55 percent right now but that's more then enough for me the percentage is going to go up because of my shoulder guard so I'll be ok Miroku said that is going to be your moniker from now because of how you came back from a devastating incident and you were able to do it in an incredible rate Mike said yeah I know that I am going to get a nickname or something from this situation and I don't know where I would be without God and my teammates/family Miroku said it was nice talking to you Miroku and hopefully get to talk to you again down the road Mike said thank you Mike for having me Miroku said. The game against the Nuggets is being televised on ESPN are you sure you can handle the spotlight again Miroku Van said I hope so man for real Miroku said you are not scared are you Sokka said in a way yes I am Miroku said why is that Zuko said I don't know what to do once the game starts I mean I may be rusty too Miroku said at lease your not doubting yourself that would've put us in a bind as well Aang said yeah things has been steady after the incident and you guys were great without me Miroku said it just didn't seem right without you here even though we were winning Trunks said ya'll talk to the ladies lately Miroku said we did Sokka said you and Ryoko still haven't patched things through ha wow man you are smarter then this man why are you doing this Miroku said I ask the same thing he's not gonna give you a straight answer Van said this has nothing to do with you guys Trunks said you and Ryoko need to start acting like grown ups and stop acting like children Van said ya'll should set an example to these rookies in the NBA and WNBA and start showing that we should be friends instead of enemies Aang said Aang has a point there Inuyasha said as much as I say this I think you should be a man and talk to her and apologize no matter what she says Aang said I can't I'm sorry Trunks said then you are going to be wondering why I am doing all of this just wait Van said hmm Trunks said as the team all went there separate ways Miroku decided to stay around the Quicken Loans arena as he looks at the place where he was truly embraced by everybody. Man after all that's happened to me I truly am blessed to be here thank you God for giving me a second chance at life and at what I want to do Miroku said as a few tears came from his eyes because he knew that if it wasn't God and his teammates/family he would be dead and to Esmeralda too he knew that they were talking again but he wants the family to stay together that is why he wants to become a better leader to a team full of talent and great chemistry here's to you Esmeralda Miroku said as he shot the basketball he was holding it was a three and made it as he walked out of the arena and he drove back to his apartment as he knows that tomorrow is a big day for him and for the city of Cleveland.

On the next episode of NBA: Anime Miroku makes his triumphant return against the team who drafted him and the Q gave him a great reception by standing up for almost 20 minutes and Van decides not to start so that Miroku can start for the Cavaliers see how the game goes next time on NBA: Anime.

Chapter 4: From Tragic To Magic

Welcome one welcome all to downtown Cleveland as the Cavaliers get set to take on the Denver Nuggets here on FSN Ohio here comes Aang Johnson and Inuyasha Jones as they prepare to take on the Nuggets and Miroku Washington the man who has been through so much for the past month he is going to get a loud ovation from the crowd once they get started Fred said it is heartwarming to see that Miroku is back with the team but he made an amazing stride to get back with the team and in only a month no less Austin said we will be back Fred said. As the team got ready for there game against the Nuggets Miroku decided to pray and he was getting pumped for a great night that's when a friend said good luck don't forget to thank the fans Esmeralda said you think I will that's a no no E Miroku said its good to have you back Esmeralda said likewise Miroku said well get going Esmeralda said alright Miroku said as he walked into the stadium and immediately got a standing ovation but it wasn't time for the introductions as the team did lay up lines.

The Cavaliers are getting a great boost with the much unknown and much awaited return of Miroku Washington we just got word that Van Thomas is going to come off the bench in this particular game so that Miroku can start what do you think of this move by Van Austin Fred said it's a classy move for Van because he wants to see his friend play again and Van has been known to be respectful and he would sacrifice whatever he has to win Austin said we will be back for introductions as the Cavaliers and Nuggets are underway Fred said. Stand up and get loud for your CLEVELAND CAVALIERS starting at Shooting Guard from the university of Ohio State number 13 Sokka Waters, starting at Small Forward from the university of Kentucky number 32 Zuko "Fire" Blaze, starting at Point Guard from the university of Akron number 1 Aang Johnson, starting at Power Forward from the university of Akron number 23 Inuyasha "Demon Kid" Jones, and starting at Center from the university of Syracuse Cleveland welcome back the man who started the great phrase "From Tragic To Magic" number 15 Miroku Washington as he came and went to the center of the court and kissed the symbol that is the Cavaliers as the crowd got up and started to scream and cheer for the crowd favorite then Miroku started to cry because he knows that this day could've never happened if it wasn't for the fans and the team as the crowd still stood for him and the whole crowd put up the signs that Nike just made "From Tragic To Magic" #15 as Miroku decided to get the microphone and talk to the fans. Hey ya'll how's it going Miroku said as the crowd was roaring its been a long time coming but not in a long time I know that this is a shocker to the NBA world but I know that if it wasn't for God and the team/family and without you fans I would not be here right now Miroku said as he choked up and started to cry again um ya'll have been so supportive to me and I never thought that I was going to get this much love from all of you Miroku said as the crowd clapped but for real I didn't want this to be a time of me being sad this is where we as an organization us and the Nuggets should show the world that this is more then a game it is something that we all can watch and see make the NBA more of a Nation more then an organization and to a friend of mine um I forgive you I wasn't much of a friend but now I am being just that and to all lets go play some basketball Miroku said alright team this is where we can win this game and go into the All Star break with a great feeling about ourselves alright now team on three win ok Bruce said 1,2,3 WIN the team said as the Cavaliers and Nuggets take the court the Cavaliers are going up one of the best run and gun teams in the NBA with Naruto Uzumaki, Terry Reynolds, and Deon Kittles these three can score Fred said yes Fred they can score if you can defend against these three you have a chance of winning but there big men are also a handful with Miroku guarding the 6'9 Nate Arrington and he has been known to be a bruiser and he averages 15 points along with 7 rebounds this is going to be a great test for Miroku and Inuyasha is going to jump against the 6'10 Manny Thompson Inuyasha is 6'8 as the two jump and the Cavs win the tip Aang brings the ball up court he passes it to Sokka he finds a cutting Inuyasha as he calls for a pick Zuko gives him a pick he attacks the basket and finds Sokka for the corner 3 but he passes it to Zuko for a 3 of his own he hits it Fred said Zuko feeling the energy from the home crowd as he knocks down the 3 deep in the Q Austin said Zuko has told the team we should be playing better defense as he decided to guard Uzumaki as he passes it to Kittles Aang is guarding him he finds Reynolds for the corner jumper but Sokka is right there he tries to find Arrington but Inuyasha gets there from behind as he steals the ball Fred said Inuyasha has been looking at his entire team play and he knows that he can take over with Van deciding not to start tonight Austin said as he finds Sokka he pump fakes Reynolds off his feet and goes in for the reverse lay up with the left hand and he was fouled what did he do AC Fred said he got himself a Denver bird as he did a reverse lay up with the left hand and he is going to the line for the 3 point play Austin said Sokka Waters is a 94 percent free throw shooter this season as he makes it the Cavaliers lead by 6 early in the 1st quarter as Naruto brings the ball up court for the Nuggets Zuko is guarding all the way up court he is pressuring him as he finds Thompson in the post he backs down Inuyasha he does a right hand hook but misses Aang with the rebound he pushes up court Zuko signaling for the alley-oop Aang gives it to him as he slams it down what a play by the Cavaliers Fred said the Cavaliers are deadly when they are running and this is one of the best run and gun teams in the NBA today force them to play defense against the one thing they do best Austin said 8-0 Cavaliers as Zuko backs up from Naruto he tries to play him away and he passes it to Arrington as he backs down Miroku he shoots over him and misses it Miroku there with the rebound as the crowd cheers for him as he passes it to Inuyasha he waits for the pick Miroku sets the pick Inuyasha attacks and throws it down Fred said they know how much of a three point threat Miroku is so the Nuggets gets fooled and Inuyasha throws the hammer down Austin said Naruto brings the ball up court and Inuyasha comes to double team Naruto he finds Reynolds he shoots the three but Zuko there for the block he pushes the ball up court and finds Miroku he pump fakes and its up top to Inuyasha oh University of Akron Fred said nice pump fake from Miroku and that's where he finds Inuyasha for the alley-oop as he throws the hammer down Austin said 12-0 Cleveland as George Karl calls a timeout the Cavaliers are energized again AC Fred said Zuko with the great block he finds Miroku he gets a Denver bird as well and he throws it up top to Inuyasha as he throws the hammer down Austin said. Keep it up guys we are playing great right now alright on 3 win alright Bruce said 1,2,3 WIN the team said as the Cavaliers come back on the floor what has the Cavaliers done to get a quick 12 point lead AC Fred said the Cavaliers are stopping the Nuggets from penetrating towards the basket the Nuggets top three players are all slashing type players even though they can shoot the ball they prefer attacking the basket Austin said as Manny Thompson passes the ball in to Naruto he rushes up the court and he tries to dunk it but Inuyasha comes from out of nowhere and blocks it Fred said get that weak stuff outta here Austin said as Inuyasha runs up court and he finds Miroku who finds Zuko he sets up a play he attacks the basket but finds Miroku he pump fakes Arrington he shoots the ball but he finds a cutting Zuko for the soft slam nice set up by Miroku Fred said people want Miroku to score but it looks like he's found a new knack and that's the pass he has 3 assists already as he finds Zuko for the slam Austin said 14-0 Cleveland as Naruto comes up the court Aang is staying with him as Naruto finds Kittles in the corner for the jumper but Sokka is there as he passes it to Reynolds Zuko is there to greet him the Cavaliers are playing superb defense right now as Naruto slops up a shot that misses badly Inuyasha there for the rebound Fred said that was not a good shot by Naruto at all that went far left Austin said I hear you partner as the Cavaliers set up Aang passes it to Miroku he is the only Cavalier who hasn't scored but he has 2 rebounds and 3 assists as he sees cutting Sokka as he makes the lay up and is fouled hard by Nate Arrington 16-0 Cavaliers Fred said I told you Arrington is a big body he will get physical with you I think Sokka knew that perfectly well and he didn't care what would happen to him as he goes to the free throw line Austin said Sokka Waters for the year is 94 percent from the free throw line as he makes the free throw as the Cavaliers are leading by 17 in the first quarter with 5 minutes to go and the Cavaliers are slowly taking there time into there sets because they want to see how Denver can follow and right now they are being nothing more then slower then the Cavaliers right now AC Fred said the reason being that the Cavaliers are letting the game come to them and not trying to play at anyone else's pace that is what Denver is doing they are trying to play to Cleveland's pace and it not working Austin said as Deon Kittles brings the ball up the court for the Nuggets Zuko is there the perimeter defenders of the Cavaliers are switching to confuse the Nuggets and right now its working Fred said the Cavaliers know if the Nuggets are starting to run they are hard to stop so that's why they are switching Austin said as Kittles passes it to Arrington he backs down Miroku he does a turn around jumper Miroku with the block as the crowd erupts Fred said get that weak stuff outta here Austin said as he passes it to Aang as he sets up the play Aang passes it to Zuko he attacks the basket but he finds Inuyasha for three and its down Fred said Inuyasha telling the people out there I can shoot now as he makes the three deep in the Q Austin said the Cavaliers lead by 20 with 2 minutes left in the first quarter the Cavaliers are playing at a level even higher then the first part of the season Fred said because the team is now healthy and that is why this team is on a roll Austin said Manny Thompson passes the ball in to Terry Reynolds as Sokka tries to stick Reynolds as he passes it to Naruto Zuko is on him he passes it to Thompson but Aang steals the ball he pushes the ball he finds Zuko for the corner three and its down Zuko is blazing from the field he has 10 points, 2 rebounds, and 2 assists Fred said Aang gets another steal as he pushes the ball up court and finds the open Zuko as he knocks it down deep in the Q Austin said 23-0 Cleveland as Naruto brings the ball up court for the Denver Nuggets as finds Manny for the jumper he misses Zuko with the rebound as he pushes the ball up court and he takes it in himself Zuko is on fire right now he has 12 points and 3 rebounds in the first quarter Fred said the team wants Zuko to be more aggressive and he is doing so with this performance Austin said 25-0 Cleveland with a minute left in the first quarter as Naruto walks the ball up court Manny sets a pick for him as Naruto shoots the three and makes it the Nuggets are finally on the board with 40 seconds to go in the first quarter as Miroku passes the ball in to Aang he quickly finds Zuko for another three its down oh Zuko has it on automatic tonight Fred said Zuko is setting the tone for the Cavaliers tonight as he hits his 3rd three pointer deep in the Q Austin said with 30 seconds left Naruto comes up the court with Aang guarding him he finds Reynolds for the shot with Zuko is there he gets a piece of it and gets the ball he passes it to Aang and waits for the time there is 12 seconds Miroku sets a pick for Aang he attacks the basket and finds Miroku for the three top of the three point line its down welcome back Miroku Washington Manny Thompson throws the ball in with 5 seconds left Inuyasha with the steal and he finds Miroku again for the three he shoots again its down Miroku is officially back as the quarter ends with a 8-0 run by the Cavaliers with Miroku scoring 6 points in less 7 seconds as the score is now 34-3 after the first quarter with Zuko Blaze leading the way with 12 points Fred said the Cavaliers are proving that we are now back together and this is not going to be an easy place to play Cavaliers lead by 31 Austin said. Great start guys this is what I was hoping for now is there anyone who wants to sit Bruce said I'll sit I think I owe it to Van for giving me up his starting position for me Miroku said no its alright Van go in for me I want to see how this plays out Aang said and Trunks go in for me I'll sit for the start of the second Inuyasha said alright Van and Trunks will go in for Aang and Inuyasha as Zuko, Sokka, and Miroku will stay on ok on 3 win Bruce said 1,2,3 WIN the team said as Van and Trunks came in for Aang and Inuyasha and on the floor for your Cavaliers number 3 Trunks Briefs and number 34 the captain "V" Van Thomas. The game was now tied after the Cavaliers gave up the big lead against the Nuggets the game was tied with 10 seconds to go 115 all and the Cavaliers had the ball Aang, Sokka, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Van was on the floor for the Cavaliers as for the Nuggets it was Naruto, Terry, Deon, Manny, and Nate. The Cavaliers has the ball with 10 seconds to go in the game Van to inbound he finds Aang as he waits for the time 5 seconds to go Miroku sets a pick Aang takes it and he finds Miroku with the jumper and its down the Cavaliers has beaten the Denver Nuggets off a jump shot by Miroku Washington he ends the game with 36 points and 19 rebounds what a return for Miroku Fred said Miroku Washington showing why he is one of the best players if not the best player coming off the bench Austin said this has been an emotional night for Miroku and he ended it on a high "From Tragic To Magic" #15 as we take it to Jeff Phelps who is with Miroku Washington who had a season high with 36 points and with 19 rebounds along with Zuko Blaze who had 28 points and 12 rebounds and Inuyasha Jones who had a triple double with 20 points, 12 assists, and 10 rebounds Jeff Fred said thank you now Inuyasha you stated that this game was a statement game because of you getting Miroku back and that people said that you guys are too young to handle the pressure of probably being the NBA champions was that statement made clear tonight Jeff said yeah it was made but the Lakers game was a statement too we want people in the NBA to know that we are a team and not just individuals coach Belton taught that philosophy to us and it has worked out great Inuyasha said you had a triple double tonight you are in the top three in triple doubles this year has it come down to that question between you and Gohan Jeff said no Gohan is still better then me because of what he can do as well I still have things to learn Inuyasha said now Zuko you fed off the energy of the return of Miroku and of the crowd you had 12 points in the first quarter and your stellar defense was making the greatest difference in the game you stole the ball when it was about to get to Kittles and coach Belton called the timeout you haven't changed but has your status on this team changed since you came here Jeff said they wanted me to stay the same Zuko said blazing out there Inuyasha said yeah they just wanted me to stay true to myself all of us do but we play as a team and we sacrifice what we do best and all we do is score and defend so we are just switching what we do every night Zuko said you are in the top 5 in steals at 2.4 steals a game and you got 6 steals tonight and that more important steal at the waning minute of the game you've become a more passing lane type of defender since you came to Cleveland why is that Jeff said I have better counterparts I am not saying bad things about Boston because they did too but from an age stand point I was the youngest on my team before I got signed and I always got steals but they wanted to slow the ball down while here in Cleveland we want to push the ball Zuko said and now Miroku Washington as the crowd was still there for Miroku as they held the "From Tragic To Magic" signs up you came back sooner then expected and you put up season highs tonight with 36 points and 19 rebounds and you hit the game winner what were you thinking when the shot went up Jeff said I said go in please because when I released it I thought I was going to miss but I was glad I didn't Miroku said people said that you came back too early especially the critics what can you say about that Jeff said I know that I did but I trained every day for that one month to be able to get a chance to get back to what I love to do and that is to play basketball Miroku said how did you feel when you came out tonight Jeff said emotional, happy, blessed, sad I mean I was just all of those things tonight because I could be dead right now Miroku said Van Thomas gave up his starting position for you how has it been to play with the most dominant center of this generation Jeff said he is a very nice person period he shows respect to everyone even his opponents and people are loving how he is we all are and for him to do what he did shows that he is not just about himself he's about the team and he has been having fun but also respecting the game when something explosive happens he stays sitting when the game is over that's when he is happy and he knows what to do during the waning moments of the game Miroku said so can you you're the one who hit the game winner Miroku Jeff said I know Jeff I know Miroku said as he shed a few tears wow man Miroku said that's when Esmeralda came and hugged him thank you Miroku Esmeralda said as she started to cry no thank you Esmeralda Miroku said come on guys Bruce said as the team went back onto the court and congratulated Miroku for real I want to thank coach Bruce Belton he gave me the courage to come out every single day while playing with this great group of guys we are always there for one another and I want to thank Van Thomas he gave me his spot tonight that right there proves that son is just like his father thank you Miroku said you know it man you are a part of this team too now somebody help me carry him Van said the Cavaliers win a game where we see Miroku Washington returning and to the team this was a statement game Jeff said thank you Jeff as the Cavaliers congratulate the courageous story of Miroku Washington "From Tragic To Magic" Fred said yes from tragic to magic indeed Austin said. One of the greatest comebacks has come to an end as Miroku got a great entrance and a great exit as the Cavaliers defeated the Nuggets 101 to 99 and with the All Star break on for the Cavaliers to take a very well deserved rest well some of them see ya for the NBA All Star Weekend next time on NBA: Anime.

On the next episode of NBA: Anime the NBA All Star Weekend is upon the world as the weekend comes back to L.A. the Cavaliers got Van, Inuyasha, Aang, and Sokka going to the game Inuyasha is in the Slam Dunk contest, Aang is in the Skills Challenge and Sokka is in the Three Point contest the whole team is in L.A. as Trunks and Ryoko meet up again and things start to take its toll as Shippo's challenge involves Miroku and Trunks against Ryoko, Katara, and Toph in the first 3 on 3 All Star gender mix up things are going to get crazy, sexy, and cool on the next episode of NBA: Anime.

Chapter 5: NBA All Star Weekend

So ya'll not mad that ya'll didn't make the team Van said we could care less Van remember team before self Trunks said oh I forgot ya'll have to face three of the Sparks early tomorrow that is going to be a fun game Sokka said yeah you can say that Trunks said Shippo picked you and Miroku but you don't seem up for it T-Bree Sokka said I have to face Ryoko and I think we are still not done with what we were doing Trunks said man you two need to grow up literally Zuko said this is sad ok you should be more mature about this situation Trunks Van said man please Trunks said oh now all of a sudden you don't want to listen Miroku said I am its just that I don't know what to say if this ever comes to pass Trunks said forget if alright it will come to pass trust me Van said uh I hope so Trunks said I'm glad my dad is the coach this year Van said but he is going to play the whole team you know that right Aang said uh yes why wouldn't he Van said because of other things that's all Aang said oh I see try to keep us fresh good luck with that I don't have to do anything until Sunday anyway Van said slamming for me Inuyasha said passing and shooting for me Aang said shooting for me as well Sokka said ok now this is going to be one heck of a weekend now we don't have to do as much until tomorrow lets go relax and chill Bruce said yes sir Van said who's coaching the Rookie/Sophomore game Trunks said I don't know who but its going to be a good game nonetheless Zuko said hey dad what are you and mom going to do Van said see the sights and relax for the two days and we have to practice tomorrow so all of ya'll be at the Staples center Bruce said yes sir Van said you know what shocked me that you turned down your invite for the All Star game Zuko Trunks said I just didn't want to play you can't blame a person for that Zuko said yeah that's cool and all but Jet is on the team and he doesn't care about any of us Sokka said then don't let him get to you man we all feel the same way about Jet but you need to play your game same as everyone else here Van said yeah you right Van Sokka said look at the jerseys though they are nice though Aang said ours have a blue trimming with white while the West's has the same with red and white its like the U.S. Flag Van said pretty much the case here Gohan said Son Gohan what are you doing here man Inuyasha said I was just out and about in my town Gohan said where's your father Sokka said he's just relaxing right now Gohan said where's Goten I heard he made the Western All Star team too Aang said he did make it and that's a good thing the Son trio is starting again Gohan said that's not a shocker Trunks said not this time around the incredible Son trio to be honest I've never seen anything like what ya'll have Zuko said I don't think none of us has ever seen that before you would actually see brothers but not a family literally Inuyasha said it could have been Vegeta and Trunks but Vegeta wanted to stay retired Goku said you two are inseparable ha Aang said pretty much we don't have nothing to do we minus well chill together Gohan said yeah you right Van said hey look at this Shippo said uh this whole weekend is going to be one we won't forget Van said yeah lets go before the women get here Trunks said uh oh too late for that Toph said here we go Miroku said you three ready to get your butts whooped tomorrow Toph said we'll see about that Toph Miroku said yeah we will Ryoko said as she and Trunks looked at each other Trunks didn't want this feud to continue but Ryoko didn't want it to end its like when you were a kid and you play around to the point that the girl like you that's all Ryoko was falling for him during this whole process I see you two are still mad at each other Van said yeah it seems that way Trunks said hey Katara said then Esmeralda stopped her don't they need to do this themselves Esmeralda Miroku said hey Miroku hey guys Esmeralda said when did you get here in L.A. Van said a few hours ago Esmeralda said I just talked to your dad too he is a very nice person Van Goku said it runs in the family I guess and in yours too ya'll all nice Van said well we try right son Goku said yeah he's right Gohan said its funny how you and Gohan are the same height that is the funniest thing I've ever seen Inuyasha said you being 6'8 is funny too ha Shippo said I didn't mean that to be mean or anything Inuyasha said yeah right dude Aang said I'm heading out I'll talk to ya'll later Trunks said wait up man Inuyasha said how much money do ya'll make honestly Esmeralda said I make 60 million Aang said I make 53 million Sokka said I make 53 too Zuko said Trunks makes 67 million Van said Inuyasha makes 62 million Aang said I make 55 million Miroku said and I make 40 million Van said why does Van make the less out of everyone Toph said my dad is the owner and the coach Van said oh ok I never knew that Toph said yeah so he's already set ha Kagome said pretty much Van said that's why your getting less anyway because of what your dad is cool cool to me Aang said yeah I guess so Van said I'm about to head out anyway Miroku said me too Esmeralda said alright girl lets go Miroku said is it me or is that they are becoming more then friends Aang said oh I think they are just by looking at the situation Sokka said I don't see it honestly Zuko said you have bad eyes Z Aang said no I don't man Zuko said that is obvious kid we all should know that Ryoko said hmm yeah right like you would know that Van said what was that Van Ryoko said you sure can't hear ha Van said where did that come from Ryoko said ask yourself that question don't ask me Van said I should you were the one that said something Ryoko said hmm I know what I said but you should know what you are doing and why you are doing it Van said you need to shut up Van for real its none of your business Ryoko said its none of my business when you dogged out the person who probably looks at you as something more and you screw him over because of a decision he made by himself he told me that when he decided to come our way you weren't even around Van said I was training during that time Ryoko said Ryoko don't sit here and lie to us Aang said you were like a big sister to all of us well ya'll I mean I already have a big sister but for real if you did something to the Sparks who is right here too they won't mind because they will always love you and its about business in the NBA and WNBA you know that Van said look I gotta go I'll talk to ya'll later Ryoko said not this time Van said as Ryoko walked away and Van followed Ryoko come here Van said I don't need to explain myself to you Ryoko said yourself explain why you screwed Trunks over this is not about how you feel its how you made Trunks upset after the fact Van said I said what I had to say that's all Ryoko said even if that's the case you screwed over one of my good friends for what because you wanted him to stay at a team that had no chance of winning Houston wanted him to leave why won't you get that through that thick and stupid skull of yours Van said who you callin' stupid I did what I did my way not yours or anybody else's way mine and mine alone Ryoko said Washu hasn't taught you anything ha or is it that you ran away from things that could help you in life Van said I don't need help from her or you Ryoko said well you need help from someone I'll tell you that much Trunks said Trunks Van said go on ahead Van I'll talk to her myself Trunks said alright Van said what do you want Ryoko said your own reasons is the reason why you stopped talking to me you know what Van was right if you left the Sparks the others would wish you good luck and be cool with you still that's the same thing with me and the Rockets we are still friends they didn't want to see me leave but they knew that I needed a new beginning the things I was doing there in Houston didn't mean anything without a ring they understood that and I wish you did as well Trunks said understand what I was with the Sparks before everyone arrived and your story Ryoko said hmm Toph was right too when she said that you still cling onto childish things Trunks said oh so now I'm a child Ryoko said your acting like one Trunks said uh Ryoko said that's what I thought you are acting immature the other Sparks act more mature then you and they are younger then you they look at you as a big sister a great friend but yet you don't even look at me in the same light do you Trunks said well um Ryoko said DO YOU Trunks said yelling as she started to cry Trunks I couldn't say this before because I was upset and mad at what you did but I actually realized this a few days ago I've thought of what I've done and I said what was I thinking and I never wanted to hurt you or the others that's why I wanted to walk away just then because I just couldn't truthfully talk to you I'm sorry that I put you through all of this I was acting way too immature and I was acting like a jerk Ryoko said well you did act like a child but after what you did to me I don't know if I should Trunks said I didn't expect you to accept my apology at the beginning Ryoko said ok well that was over now lets go chill Trunks said whoa wait a minute what just happened Ryoko said I forgave you Trunks said that fast Trunks what's up with that though Ryoko said God said to forgive I'm going by the lord's way Trunks said you wanted this to happen didn't you Ryoko said yeah I did I love you Ryoko and the others we a WNBA and NBA family Trunks said alright now I can't take this no more you ain't gon' hurt my boy Ryoko Van said Van what are you doing we are done fighting Ryoko said that was quick Van said we know Trunks said quicker then we thought honestly Bruce said Bruce Thomas what are you doing here Trunks said just chillin' watching the mayhem of the NBA Bruce said how are you bro Van said I'm fine its good to see you again Bruce said like wise Van said so will you finally join the Cavaliers or are you still thinking of staying on the free agent list Ryoko said I don't know I'm just watching you guys put in work Bruce said no, no, no Bruce we need you to sign with us Trunks said I'll think about it I need to talk to the others I saw Miroku and Esmeralda what's going on with those two Bruce said I don't know Van said oh I did see that act of yours for Miroku that was admirable of you bro Bruce said yeah thanks man you know how I am Van said I sure do Bruce said man two 7 footers it should be two right Bruce Inuyasha said I'm still looking at the options guys Bruce said what options this is where you belong man you will provide us with much more talent literally Sokka said I guess I would but I can't just jump the gun just yet guys Bruce said its his decision Van said not ours Ryoko said even if you don't come to Cleveland we'll still be cool with you Bruce Aang said thanks guys Bruce said you know it but hey answer this question for me Bruce were you frustrated or you knew that your skills were being put to use when you were playing for the Heat Trunks said it was a little bit of both honestly Bruce said you have the entire weekend to make your choice kid Van said yeah I know before I came here I was talking to other teams one being the Lakers Bruce said well you are a free agent Trunks said I'll talk to ya'll later Bruce said you see mom and dad bro Van said yeah they are relaxing right now Bruce said cool Van said you can go on ahead I'm just going to see more of L.A. Bruce said yeah Van said. As time passed the festivities took off at the Staples center with Van nowhere in sight he decided to walk around L.A. as well and met interesting people as time came to a close at NBA All Star Friday Van decided to go into Staples center and stand in the middle of the arena basketball court I've been in the NBA for four years and this still give me chills well I'll see how I do Sunday Van said mentally as he trained without a basketball and Ryoko saw this playing without the ball that is something I need to start doing a lot more of that myself Ryoko said even though your far up Ryoko I can still your perfume Van said uh really now Ryoko said yeah what's up Van said thank you for helping me out Ryoko said you know it Ryoko we help out each other like real friends would Van said yeah Ryoko said so your going to be happy tomorrow ha but I can tell that you are still going to defend the women's honor I don't blame you on that Van said man you know what Van I envy you Ryoko said why is that Van said I was raised with only a mom you were raised with both parents she told me things that would help me out but your parents were always there my mom was trying to support me and I have nothing against that but she wasn't always there Ryoko said she told me something a while back Ryoko she told me that she would have given up her life just to make sure that you were safe Washu did all that she could and its paying off big time for you Ryoko you are the face of the WNBA and you are making more money then most women and you are beautiful too come on now you shouldn't be upset about your upbringings I know I'm not Van said see like that you know what to say at the right time Ryoko said so does somebody else Van said Trunks ha Ryoko said yeah he's been there for you just like everyone else he said to me before he came here that he wanted to talk to you before he made his choice to come to Cleveland but you were nowhere to be found and he was upset about that fact he wanted you to be there with him so you could experience that and he's been through some trials and tribulations too he just wants it to be done with Van said you right but now I'm feeling something else about him like something I've never felt before about another man Ryoko said you gotta search within yourself and ask that question I can't help Van said yeah you right um you think Bruce and Tenchi are going to come to Cleveland Ryoko said I hope so Van said yeah me too ya'll are like a great NBA family and your father is right smack in the middle of it Ryoko said yeah without him I don't know where I would be basketball wise Van said we all used to wonder if we can make it to our respective companies and we did yet we are still growing into it Ryoko said yeah but you know what I remember an article in the Akron Beacon Journal about you Van said what Ryoko said Ryoko Hakubi has the opportunity to be the greatest WNBA player but she lacks discipline Van said yeah I remember that I was a loose cannon back then still am too but I've calmed down Ryoko said you know why I brought that up Van said no why Ryoko said you were stressed even before then even now the reason why is that you think too much instead of letting the game come to you that's why Katara is becoming more of a leader at her young age then you Van said yeah she does have a sweet jump shot Ryoko said you try to do too much don't forget it's a team effort not a self effort unless you need to do that which you have before and that's why people are calling you the reincarnation of Allen Iverson but in a woman's body Van said yeah but I don't have a nickname like him Ryoko said no but maybe you should bring up one during tomorrow's festivities Van said what can you get out of Ryoko Hakubi Van Ryoko said R-Ha, or R-High, or R-Bree Van said ha that's it R-Bree that's a good one thanks Van but I need to sponsor it somehow Ryoko said you wear a sleeve right put it on there as a special made sleeve one night only type make a killa design and make it your own Van said good idea I'll show you it tomorrow I need some sleep Ryoko said me too Van said.

As the gang all got together before NBA All Star Saturday Night Ahmad Rashad caught up with the Cavaliers and the Sparks along with Bruce Thomas, Esmeralda Sanders and Tenchi Masaki.

This is Stuart Scott here with the NBA's best team the Cleveland Cavaliers, the WNBA champions Los Angeles Sparks, along with Tulsa Shock superstar Esmeralda Sanders and two of the best free agents in recent years Tenchi Masaki and Bruce Thomas now the first question is towards Ryoko Hakubi and Trunks Briefs now you two had a heated rivalry since this season started why did this even happen Stuart said it was because of his choice to go to Cleveland at the time I was saying that he should've stayed in Houston and continue to be the man of the team but after I heard about his choice I didn't talk to him for a while and I just started talking to him again recently Ryoko said have you ever felt mad towards Ryoko Trunks Stuart said no I was never mad at Ryoko but at one point I said that's it and I decided to disrespect her and when I saluted the Sparks and the Lakers I left her out but now we are straight like the others Trunks said R-Bree and T-Bree where did R-Bree come from Stuart said Van had some suggestions for me and I chose R-Bree Ryoko said you dunked in a game during last season that was actually like a man and everyone is wondering can you do it again Stuart said I can but I don't choose to unless I feel like it maybe later when we the girls face the boys Ryoko said we'll see Miroku said now Sokka Waters you are second in the NBA in scoring and you are the best three point shooter in the game today you came from a potential bust to an perennial all star what has been your motivation Stuart said my team has been my motivation they told me that I was going to be a good player and I've learned from that Sokka said people around the NBA and on the Cavaliers say that you are the funniest guy in the NBA where does this funny persona come from Stuart said myself I always want the team to stay upbeat and stay calm that's why I do it oh and don't think Van is not funny he is hilarious too he just don't show it Sokka said at Ohio State you were only a spot up shooter has this experience really proved that you have changed dramatically since you came into the NBA Stuart said it truly has changed me for the better as a person and as a basketball player I thought when I came here to the Cavaliers that I was going to be a solid player but then I was being called a bust because of my skill set then I started to become a better team player thanks to the team Sokka said you are in the 3 point contest this year who is the people who can give you a run for your money Stuart said you got Ichigo Kurosaki from the Lakers, you have Naruto Uzumaki from the Nuggets, and my good friend Miroku Washington who didn't know that he is in the 3 point contest until now Sokka said really hmm I am a little shocked Miroku said ok now Aang Johnson now a lot of people are saying that you the best point guard in the NBA today can you say that you are Stuart said no and the reason why I'm not is that I have a lot to learn at my age I may be the best young point guard but I'm not the best Aang said you are in the top ten in steals and is number one in assists at 15 a game people say look at the team but yet you average 20 points as well and you grab 5 rebounds a game too has this always been who you are as a ball player Stuart said not necessarily I've been able to score and pass but I needed to do more for this team so I started to do the dirty work as well Aang said people has said that you and Inuyasha are the best duo in the NBA is that true in your mind Aang Stuart said no we are one of the best duos in the NBA but we are the best duo because look at who's ahead especially Son Goku and Son Gohan we are nowhere near them Aang said now Tenchi Masaki you are one of the best clutch players in the NBA today and your talent was displayed that is until recently you were released by your team the Toronto Raptors besides that where did you get your clutch performance from Stuart said my family and my teammates when I was younger I played basketball all the time and my mom she was always there she passed away when I was 10 years old and I wore the number 10 for her Tenchi said is it safe to say that you can probably be more clutch then the Son duo Stuart said no I am not up there just yet but I will in a few months just watch Tenchi said now Bruce Thomas the younger brother of Van Thomas you two are similar when it comes to your play because both of you are great post players is there not a similar skill to you two Stuart said um I shoot the three ball better that's it really we can shoot the mid range but I am a better shooter that's it really Bruce said the team was upset that you got drafted to the Miami Heat three years ago was those three years great for you Stuart said yeah they were I averaged 26 points and 11 rebounds and I had 3 blocks a game during that time so I am just waiting to see where I can head to help out a team as of right now Bruce said you never know this could be your team Bruce Stuart said probably so Bruce said now to Katara Waters people has called you the Jason Kidd of the WNBA you are a triple double threat as only a 6 foot guard was it from playing with the boys that made your game so polished or was it something else Stuart said yes that and I am always working on my game day in and day out Katara said is this true out of all the girls do she goes nonstop every day Stuart said yes actually she goes better than some of us boys for real Trunks said now to Toph Bei Fong you are one of the most magnificent basketball players to ever hit the WNBA because of your dribbling abilities and the way to see your way on the court what is your type of play Stuart said crowd pleaser I think when you hype up the crowd you become more of a team and that's when you know that your city is behind you well in this case it is behind us Toph said now we've heard from reports from all over the country that you are dating someone within the group of yours who is it Stuart said hey don't look at us Toph Katara said can I answer that question please Shippo said isn't this a surprise its Shippo Robinson of the Oklahoma City Thunder Stuart said hey Stuart Scott sorry I'm late now what was the question Shippo said Toph is dating someone within the group who is it Stuart said me Shippo said alright ok now Toph you said that you are a crowd pleaser was this always your type of play Stuart said um mostly in my life it was because when I saw the crowd in the games I was playing when I was younger and I said to myself lets get the crowd into it and that's how I got my type of play Toph said Ryoko and Katara you two are being compared and this is what has made me wonder you two average similar numbers with the best team in the WNBA Stuart said we go hard every time we are on that basketball court we never let up none of us that is right here because if we did then we would be letting the teams that we play for down so you should always improve yourself no matter what Ryoko said Ryoko is right about what she said sometimes I even stay after a game and train some more Katara said we all do that on the Sparks Suki said Shippo Robinson you are the youngest out of everyone here but you have the talent to be the best out of the group where do you see yourself in the NBA ranks Stuart said um just as a player I mean in people's eyes I'm a superstar but I have a long way to go in order to become a great basketball player Shippo said now I hope Toph doesn't get mad about this question but you along with Miroku Washington are in the top ten when it comes to women sales oh and so is Inuyasha but you would never guess who is number one Stuart said who Stuart Van said Sokka is Stuart said whoa really that's crazy Sokka said the next question is for the best defensive player out of the bunch Zuko Blaze when in your basketball career where you say that you are going to be a defensive stopper where did that mindset come from Stuart said when I first started playing high school basketball that is where my mentality came from and from then on I wanted to be an all around basketball player so when I got to Kentucky I developed my offense and that is why I am here in the NBA because of that and these guys pushing me Zuko said you are a two time defensive player of the year before you came to Cleveland who was out of these guys the one that gave you havoc out on the court the most Stuart said Inuyasha because of his drive and his determination Zuko said but you used to give him buckets as well during tat time so don't even try to sound modest Zuko Bruce said is there a chance that you win the defensive player of the year award for the third straight season Zuko Stuart said I came to this team for one goal and that is to win the championship if I win it that will be nice but I have to get that ring first man Zuko said now Inuyasha Jones the most dynamic player out of the bunch you are a triple double threat and you've been doubting critics since you came into the NBA what has kept you on balanced terms in the association Stuart said my teammates/family they tell me things I tell them things we communicate as better as anyone in the NBA that is what makes us a great team instead of a good team Inuyasha said I remember I talked to you when the season started and you said that you are not better then Son Gohan is that still the case I mean you are averaging 25 points, 9 rebounds, and 9 assists and you've been doing it ever since you entered the league 4 years ago Stuart said the reason why I say I'm still not is because of what I've haven't been through yet Gohan has been through so much on his way to win rings Inuyasha said in order to win you have to lose Van said basically Inuyasha said Esmeralda Sanders of the Tulsa Shock you are just as beautiful as you are as talented on the basketball court along with the rest of the women here when did you become friends with the others Stuart said when I was 15 I moved from Paris to Akron, Ohio because of my passion to play basketball I decided that I wanted to make a name for myself women wise and that's when I saw everyone else Esmeralda said during the time Miroku got shot you were the woman he was protecting was anything wrong at the time before the incident Stuart said no not at that moment he was shocked to see me after a couple of years away from the others I didn't tell them where I was until I told them recently and all that occurred with him getting shot Esmeralda said people say this and your friends can probably agree that you dress like a woman and look beautiful yet when you are on that court your whole demeanor changes Stuart said it does because I'm really into the game of basketball that I have to take a change in personality Esmeralda said there was one game last season where you and Ryoko dueled in one of the greatest games ever in the WNBA you both put up 40 points a piece but it wasn't either of you to close the game it was Katara now looking back at that game what was the whole mind state going into that game because this match up is probably the best duel in WNBA history Stuart said we thought of it as a normal game but people was hyping it up like the Cavaliers and Lakers game it was a regular game that turned out to be a great game Esmeralda said I agree we all thought that the game was never too much of a hype knowing that we played each other three times a year based on the schedule of the WNBA but that one game in people's eyes is probably the best regular game in WNBA history hands down like Ryoko said now Miroku Washington the comeback story of the NBA this year probably ever in the history of the NBA people was stunned and shocked at your comeback that came a month after your brush with death what was the motivation that made you come back faster then ever Stuart said my past failures in the NBA and in life when I came into the NBA with Denver I was supposed to be a bust because I haven't changed my game at all to match the NBA's speed people said I was a waste of talent that I was better off in the NBDL and probably worse but with all of that going on everyone here still believed in me to do better and that's what I did I averaged a double double for the remainder of my rookie season and it progressed until one day I got the call that I was going to be released I was shocked at that moment because why would they let me go and they told me that I wasn't going to win anything here in Denver and I was still shocked they wanted me to leave in order to win a ring Miroku said TNT decided to actually show your week from the incident to now in your perspective along with the others after All Star Saturday night why did you decided to let the people see what truly went down during this Stuart said I just wanted people to see what transpired during the incident that made me more determined and more appreciative about life Miroku said people has been wondering ever since you were a kid you wore that armguard what does it represent Stuart said my dad who past away when I was younger he had this on him as way of good luck I'm glad that the NBA lets me wear it because of the meaning that and I have a big gash that hasn't healed yet so Miroku said now last but not lease Van Thomas the unofficial captain of the Cleveland Cavaliers you are the most dominant center in the NBA you are in the top ten in scoring at 29 points a game you average 14 rebounds a game that's the best in the NBA and you average 6 assists a game you are the most unselfish center in the history of the NBA can you call yourself the captain of this team Stuart said no because me and Bruce's dad Bruce Belton Sr. is the captain, the commander, and the chief he is the reason why we are playing the way we are he speaks his mind and everything he's the reason why I'm here along with the rest of the Cavaliers hopefully my brother too Van said your mentality towards the games are all the same you don't get emotional unless it's the end of the game you are all game when its played unless if its here all of you have been to an all star game has Van ever once did something funny Stuart said oh um last year when I was selected as well me and him pulled a prank on Inuyasha remember Bruce said it was funny we just was having fun and all Van said I didn't get ya'll back for that you know that right Inuyasha said is there any woman that you are dating right now Van Stuart said yes but I wonder if her daughter agrees with it Van said who Stuart said Washu Hakubi Van said the owner of the Sparks and Ryoko's mother the one in the same Stuart said yes Van said I already knew that we don't hide anything from each other Ryoko said lately Trunks said I know your not talking Ryoko said here we go Tenchi said then Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Son Goten came by well look at this the Son trio Stuart said come on guys we need your opinions on things too Van said alright Goten said let me ask a question Inuyasha said go on Stuart said you three have been the NBA's best trio ever since who is truly the main one in this trio Inuyasha said Goten is Goku said what the others said its true he sets us up and he is the reason why we tick he was the reason why we won the championship last year remember Gohan said oh very funny Inuyasha said that actually shocked me because just from you being here Goku they would say that you're the reason why the Lakers have a chance to go back and play these Cavaliers Stuart said I've always been a team player I don't think all about myself because there are 14 other guys on this team who wants to win the game too Goku said you are probably the greatest player to ever play the game we gave the comparison with you and Gohan do you see any similarities within your son Stuart said oh yes I see a lot of me in him because of his demeanor and his will to win it can be unmatched with only a few others having that drive as well Goku said who are the few others Stuart said me, Vegeta, and Inuyasha Goku said the others was shocked at what he said besides his two sons but Inuyasha was shocked the most you seemed surprised you shouldn't be you have the abilities to be even greater then both of us and you are too honest about us being better then you the only thing we are better then you at on the offensive end is scoring you do more for the team when we were your age we were just scoring yeah we would pass every other time but you have the ability to be the best in the NBA Goku said wow that actually means a lot coming from you guys but I can't say that yet Inuyasha said not until you beat us ha Gohan said yup that's when I know I can be compared to you guys Inuyasha said everyone here besides Van and Bruce was shocked to know that you came back to the NBA how has this season been like and is it the best one you ever had Goku Stuart said it's between this year and the 1998 one I was only what 25 when I went to the Finals for the first time and me and Vegeta had a great time while bringing the championship at the time to Chicago Goku said can I ask a question towards these two I have to Toph said sure go ahead Stuart said I want to know maybe all of us want to know who is the best clutch player out of you two Toph said my dad that should be obvious for real Gohan said Son Goten you are averaging 11 assists right now that is in the top 5 in the NBA how many is there to your brother and father Stuart said as the everybody laughed um like more then half of them are to them I mean why wouldn't you pass it to them they've showed over the years that they are clutch performers I'm not there just yet Goten said people were wondering why you didn't pick number 22 for you know for the pattern Stuart said I was thinking about changing my number but I just didn't Goten said you along with Aang and Shippo are featured on the cover of ESPN for the month of February how was that experience for you three Stuart said it was a great experience we've always been friends but this made us become better friends Goten said all three of you are averaging a double-double Goten is averaging 16 points and 11 assists, Shippo is averaging 22 points and 12 assists, and Aang is averaging 20 points and 15 assists and every time you three face one another whoever has a 20 point and 10 assists plus game that team wins so you three must be thee catalysts for your teams in order to win Stuart said I mean it all depends we all have people who can finish a game and who can pass too Aang said now Goku if you had one player to play with out of these players who would it be Stuart said Van Thomas and the reason why I said Van is because he is a triple team type of player and you hardly see that from only one guy you would see a double team but he gets triple teamed but he is willing passer and everything he is an all around center and that is extremely rare in the NBA ever Goku said I am usually the person the opponent doesn't want to face I'm a little bit shocked actually Van said according to reports Trunks you and Zuko are number one and two in the Defensive Player of the Year award does this matter to you at all Stuart said I mean it would be nice if me and Zuko won it together if its individual I don't think either of us care because we are the two who plays defense for this team as main defenders all of us can defend but we take pride in playing defense so I as of right now just want to play and see if we can get back to where we were last year Trunks said oh um I'm sorry about that mix up actually Sokka Trunks is number one with women's sales your second Stuart said look we got the women wearing our jerseys I love the ladies and I hope they love me too Sokka said same here Trunks said were you this young when you had a great team Goku Stuart said no not even close I was young but not as young as them I mean none of them are even 25 yet so it is really outstanding that they are a great young team Goku said now Goten what do you have to go on as being a young elite point guard who has been there for you besides your team and the people here Stuart said oh no brainer my mom she has been a great inspiration towards all three of us and she is the reason why I'm one of the best point guards in the game today Goten said as of right now is there a special somebody that you are dating right now Goten Stuart said no not right now I mean I'm looking for one but as of right now I don't have one Goten said along with Trunks you two are best of friends but is that friendship even on the basketball court as well Stuart said yes it is we have so much love for each other and we've always wanted the best for each other and when we go at it we always want one another to be at his very best Goten said now this is a question for all who is the worst dresser in the NBA today Stuart said my dad Gohan said no, no we playing we don't know honestly Goten said I mean if you want to say who dresses so clean like you may want to say me Inuyasha said yeah right Aang said I don't care honestly Van said you dress well too you should put your stamp on it Van Inuyasha said no I'm cool Van said out of the women I'd say for a G that's Ryoko but for class that's Esmeralda Miroku said its kind of even with that gangsta look for real Sokka said well have a nice time today and for tomorrow as well this is Stuart Scott with the players from the Cleveland Cavaliers, Oklahoma City Thunder, Tulsa Shock, the defending WNBA champions Los Angeles Sparks, the defending NBA champion Los Angeles Lakers, and the two best free agents on the market Tenchi Masaki and Bruce Thomas Stuart said. The All Star Saturday night went amazingly with Aang winning the Skills Challenge and now with the Three Point Shootout the field consisted of Yusuke Urameshi of the Miami Heat Bruce's former teammate, Ichigo Kurosaki of the Los Angeles Lakers, Naruto Uzumaki of the Denver Nuggets, Sion Barzahd of the Washington Wizards, and the two Cleveland Cavalier teammates Sokka Waters and Miroku Washington. Hello all I am Ernie Johnson here with Kenny "The Jet" Smith and "Sir" Charles Barkley the competition is set for the Three Point Shootout who do you guys have winning the Shootout Ernie said I think Sion has a great chance winning it he has shown that he can be clutch in pressure situation he is in the top five this year in percentage so he's my sleeper in the Shootout Kenny said I believe Cleveland is going to win it either Sokka or Miroku they are one and two respectively in percentage and three pointers made this season Charles said you never know and here we go with the introductions for the shooters Ernie said here are the participants who will compete in the Three Point Shootout first from the Denver Nuggets Naruto Uzumaki, from the Washington Wizards Sion Barzahd, from YOUR Los Angeles Lakers Ichigo Kurosaki as the crowd got loud for Ichigo Kurosaki, from the Miami Heat Yusuke Urameshi, from the Cleveland Cavaliers Sokka Waters, and from the Cleveland Cavaliers Miroku Washington as the crowd rose to its feet for Miroku and they stood for five minutes.

Alright the first one up is Yusuke Urameshi from the Miami Heat does he have a chance to win Ernie said he does but its going to be Cleveland Charles said Yusuke is not upset about the team getting releasing Bruce Thomas people are saying that he is but this is a business and he is just playing basketball Kenny said as Yusuke starts off making 4 off the first rack here he goes 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and the money ball 11 he is on a roll Ernie said he has a chance but he better stay focused Charles said he makes another rack he has 17 with two more racks Ernie said. After the first round Yusuke Urameshi leads the pack with 27 followed by Sokka Waters with 26, Miroku Washington with 25 and Sion Barzahd with 24 as Sion will start the 2nd round and Craig Sager decided to talk to Esmeralda Sanders of the Tulsa Shock Craig Ernie said thank you Ernie now Esmeralda you are one of the best women basketball players on the planet and you are one of the most beautiful women in the world people are saying who are you going for in the three point contest Craig said Cleveland in general I really see both Sokka and Miroku getting to the finals and we'll see who's the better shooter then Esmeralda said so if both are in the finals it doesn't matter Craig said no but if one of them make I'll root for that man Esmeralda said it's been almost two months since Miroku's shooting incident has that made this family stronger Craig said yes it has I was worried about him because he saved me during that incident and he told me that he was dreaming that all the stuff he been through is what caused him to get up and get back on the basketball court fast as I've ever seen in a person Esmeralda said when you see Miroku happy are you also happy Craig said yes he is such a kind spirit and he keeps me just glad that we are friends he's always supportive of the others on the Cavaliers and he is also the same with the WNBA players as well Esmeralda said you are one of the oldest of the NBA/WNBA group and Van Thomas said boldly that you are a true, true leader do you think so Esmeralda Craig said I guess I just play and we say the same thing about Van Thomas who is right here sitting next to me he would say that I am not a leader I am just here to play some basketball that is what I am saying as well Esmeralda said Van you are the most dominant center in the NBA today what can you say about your teammates Craig said we have two of the greatest shooters in the world in Sokka Waters AKA Waterfalls and Miroku Washington AKA Miro Da Great and Tragic To Magic and you have Inuyasha Jones AKA the Kid, Aang Johnson AKA Mr. Everything, Zuko Blaze and Trunks Briefs the defensive specialists and hopefully we get Tenchi Masaki AKA T-Mass and my brother Bruce Thomas AKA Big Duke, Brucey B, and BET Cleveland is going to be set and just you watch America Van said thank you guys and I'll send it back to Ernie Craig said thank you Craig Van sounding confident that they are going to get Tenchi and his brother Bruce Ernie said I won't be surprised these two could fit with anybody's team Tenchi Masaki is one of the best clutch players in the NBA and Bruce is just the exact type as his brother Van a dominant center Charles said. Well only one of the Cavaliers made it to the finals and it was Miroku Washington he'll be going up against Yusuke Urameshi Ernie said Sokka missed a clutch three to tie Yusuke and he knows that he had a chance for a final that had Cleveland written all over it Ernie said Sokka is still one of the best shooters in the NBA he'll be fine once the season starts again Kenny said Miroku better not slack off because if he do its over Charles said as Yusuke starts the finals first he hits four in the first rack Ernie said he better get a distance Miroku looks very focused Kenny said as Yusuke makes all in the second rack to have ten right now Charles said Yusuke finished with 22 and Miroku is up next to win it all as he pulls off his pre game attire


End file.
